


Historical Trauma

by Miss_Mockingbird



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mockingbird/pseuds/Miss_Mockingbird
Summary: Respect vs sarcasm, duty vs feelings.  It’s a clash of attitudes when two British naval officers must rely on a ragtag group of 21st century teenagers to return to the 19th century.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s the worst thing ever and I hate it and I will never be the same again.”

“Maude, stop it.” Drew rolled his eyes as he dragged his feet down the aisle. “We get it, you don’t like the ending. So you don’t have to watch the last two shows.”

“Oh, I won’t just not watch them, I’ll extremely, loudly not watch them. They don’t deserve my attention. They barely deserve my scorn. I can’t believe I ever thought Pellew was okay!” She tried to kick her tennis shoe on the floor but the rubber sole caught and dragged on the lacquered floor, causing her to stumble and smack a desk.

“You called him Dad-miral through the other episodes,” Drew replied, trailing a finger down a row of book spines.

“That was before he made a complete, utter, garbage fool of himself.”

“Well, he was trying to take care of Horatio,” Billie Jean said.

“That makes it worse,” Maude replied, her arms tightly crossed. “Horatio should have had to pay for what he did. He can’t be golden boy forever.”

“You don’t know Horatio did it.” Harmony finally looked up from _Mr. Midshipman Hornblower_.

“Yes, we do!” Maude and Drew chorused. “The filmmakers shove it down our throats,” Drew said while Maude continued, “There’s no way he’s not guilty, otherwise it’s just bad filmmaking.”

“Well, like you say, it’s just filmmaking and you have a real life to return to,” Harmony said, returning to her book, satisfied that the voice of reason was heard if not heeded. 

“No, I cannot. I am still in mourning and will be until my grandchildren graduate.”

“Lighten up,” Drew scoffed and pulled a movie from the shelf. “Just watch something else. Try the muppets, they always cheer you up.”

“I don’t want to cheer up,” Maude replied. “I can’t bring myself to be happy when I know Mr. Kennedy lies cold in his grave and nobody said a single good word for him, not even Horatio.”

“Yeah he did,” Billie Jean put in, “He told him he was a dear friend.”

“Sure, after he died,” Maude replied.

“Technically at this point, he’s more than cold, he’s decomposed in his grave,” Drew said, and Maude picked up a hardback book to swing at his head, but he ducked in time.

Billie Jean shuddered and turned away. “I’ll be at the computer,” she called over her shoulder, which nobody answered.

“Is the book any better?” Drew came to look over Harmony’s shoulder while Maude remained leaning against the video shelves, arms still folded, scowling at the universe.

“Not really,” Harmony said. “Not in my opinion. I guess I can’t hate too hard since CS Forester actually created the character, but I like A&E’s interpretation better.”

“Yikes, that doesn’t sound like the show at all,” Drew murmured, scanning the page as Harmony turned it. “This guy is pathetic.”

“This guy is just a little lonelier than our hero from the show,” Harmony said without thinking, “In the books, there’s no Archie.”

“In life, there’s no more Archie!” Maude said, and this time Harmony shushed her.

* * *

After giving it a few more pages, Harmony finally decided she didn’t want to check out the book after all, so she shelved it and wandered toward the door. Maude and Drew followed, whining and arguing, respectively. 

Harmony was on the verge of turning around and telling them both to stop it when Billie-Jean shot out in front of them and frantically cried, “I didn’t do anything, I swear, I promise! I don’t know how it happened; I was just sitting at the computer and . . . oh man, I don’t know what happened! He was just suddenly there!”

“What are you talking about?” asked Drew. “What happened?”

Panting, Billie-Jean pointed. “That.” 

Following her finger, the children saw Horatio Hornblower, standing tense and alert, glancing around the room and then back to the kids, almost as bewildered as poor Billie-Jean.

Drew blinked furiously, his mouth hanging open. He glanced at Harmony, who had gone perfectly still, staring at Mr. Hornblower.

“Is that who it looks like?” Billie Jean asked shakily.

“Uh … that’s Horatio Hornblower,” Drew replied no less unsteadily.

Horatio Hornblower straightened, looking even further surprised and asked rather sternly, “How do you know my name?”

“Uh--” Drew turned to the others for help, and Harmony said slowly, “We’ve heard of you. It’s in the books.”

Horatio furrowed his brow. “Books? I wasn’t aware I’ve ever been mentioned in a book.”

“Well, you have, and that’s how we know you,” Drew replied, still processing the situation.

“I see.” Horatio’s eyes darted back and forth across the room. “Where am I?”

Again, Drew glanced back at his friends.

“This is the library,” Billie Jean said softly, and when he looked at her, she drew back with a little gasp.

“But how? The last thing I knew, I was on board the Renown, in Santo Domingo.”

“Now you’re in America,” Drew said, “Not on the Renown.”

Horatio drew his brow together and said, “America?” He looked around again, his gaze lingering on the florescent lighting, and seemed about to say something, when Drew saw somebody coming towards them and screamed in a whisper, “Quick, get back!”

He pushed poor Mr. Hornblower between the aisles so hard he lost his balance and fell. Drew knelt beside him and clasped his hand on his mouth to silence his cry of astonishment. The person was intent on the book in her hand and didn’t notice them, but once she passed, Maude turned with her hands on her hips and whispered, “So this looks less suspicious than him standing up?”

Horatio had gathered his wits enough to remove Drew’s hand from his mouth, and keeping a firm grasp on his wrist, asked with crisp pronunciation, “Would you care to explain yourself, sir?”

“Yeah, you can’t be seen like this,” Drew replied, trying to wrench his wrist from Mr. Hornblower’s iron grasp, “You’re duded up like the 19th century. Nobody looks like that anymore.”

“And you think yourself responsible for my appearance?”

“No, I just don’t want you to get too much attention,” Drew said, making faces as he tried to get his wrist back, and finally Mr. Hornblower let it go so suddenly that he fell backwards in the middle of a twist.

Rolling his eyes, Mr. Hornblower stood to his feet, straightened his clothes, and said, “Well, thank you for the information, and…protection, but I assure you, I am quite capable of protecting myself and finding my own way.” He stepped forward, and Harmony stood in front of him.

“Whoa, no you’re not,” she said, holding a hand up. “I get what you mean, we’re just dumb kids and you’re, like, a full blown military lieutenant, but this isn’t your world, and you’re not going to know anything that’s going on.”

Mr. Hornblower gave her a condescending scowl. “Then I shall avail myself of my full-blown lieutenant wits to return where I belong,” and tried to move forward again, but Maude joined Harmony in blocking his way, and added, “Seriously, you need to let us help you.”

“Wait, no we don’t,” Drew said from the floor, massaging the offended wrist. “He wants to go, he’s a grown-up, he can go.”

Mr. Hornblower looked at the girls with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, and get picked on, overwhelmed, and possibly arrested?” Maude glanced over her shoulder to make sure nobody overheard her.

“He’s not going to get arrested for dressing up weird, and if he’s as smart as he thinks, he’ll figure things out real quick.” Drew stood up and pushed past Mr. Hornblower. “Enjoy your adventure. Let’s go, girls.”

Harmony grabbed his arm. “You’re not thinking this through. What does he need to survive?”

“Food, clothes, shelter,” Drew responded. “He can get those on his own.”

“And what does he need to get that stuff?”

Drew made a face, opened his mouth -- paused, looked at Harmony, then Mr. Hornblower -- and closed his mouth.

“Yeah, see? That’s why we have to help him.”

“We don’t have any money either.”

“We have a little.”

“So we give it to him and let him go his merry way.”

“I don’t want your money, children,” Mr. Hornblower said, “And really, I don’t need your help, I don’t intend to stay,” and pushing past the girls, he made to keep walking. Harmony and Maude caught him around the waist and tried to pull him back. He pulled away from their grip and glared at them, exasperated and aghast.

“You’ve got to come back in here,” Maude cried, glancing around frantically, “You can’t be seen like this!”

“Hey, Mr. Hornblower?” Billie Jean had her arms clasped in front of her, but she looked at him and softly ventured, “Can we at least give you a start? Just so it’s not so weird starting out?”

He turned his irritated gaze to her, and though she flinched, she matched his eye contact. His mouth twitched a little, and he asked, “What year is this?”

Billie Jean’s eyes twitched to the others before she murmured, “2018.”

Mr. Hornblower turned his eyes to the others and examined them as if searching for any evidence of a joke, and seeing them remain serious, gave a sarcastic smile and said, “Very well. In that case, I accept your kind offer of help until I am able to return to my own time.”

“Okay, great,” Maude said, practically dancing with anxiety, “Now come on back here and hide!”

With a deep sigh, he followed her back into the aisle.

He stood with his arms folded, watching her. “Now what shall I do?”

“Okay, well the first thing you need is clothes.” Now that she was calmer, it was easier to think.

Mr. Hornblower’s brow furrowed. “I have clothes, my dear. Are they not suitable?”

“Uh-uh. Not for this time period, anyway. I guess you can get rid of the jacket and tie,” she said, and started pulling those items off him, and he drew his arms together and exclaimed, “Excuse me, miss!”

“Oh crap, that won’t work anyway!” she cried, turning to Harmony. “Look at those pants! Look at those shoes!”

“Men in tights,” Drew muttered.

“You’re gonna need everything new,” Maude groaned. 

“So we go to the thrift store and get him some,” Harmony snickered, already picturing Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower in a thrift store ensemble.

“Right. So,” she turned back to Mr. Hornblower, who was still regarding her with some scandal, “You go to the bathroom and hide in a stall until we come back with your clothes. We won’t be more than an hour.”

“We’d better not,” Drew added, “They close in an hour.”

“So Drew, you show him where to go, and then come back out here. You can help us.”

“What? I don’t know anything about shopping for 19th century British lieutenants!”

“No, but you know how to shop for a man,” Maude said.

“No, he doesn’t,” Harmony and Billie Jean said at the same time. 

“Plus,” Harmony added, “We don’t know his size.”

“We’ll just get some really big stuff and it’s okay if it doesn’t fit. Now, Drew, go ahead and take him to the bathroom. Go on, go!”

Drew looked up at Mr. Hornblower, who looked down at him with raised eyebrows. Drew rolled his eyes and moved to go.

“But be careful!” Maude cried so suddenly she made Drew jump. 

“I will,” Drew growled, “Gosh.”

He looked around to make sure no one was in sight before leading Mr. Hornblower to the bathroom. 

“Chances are, nobody will come in here,” he threw over his shoulder, “But if they do, just say you’re re-enacting or something.”

“Re-enacting,” Mr. Hornblower repeated, with crisp enunciation that made Drew scowl harder. “Understood. Is there anything else I should recite?”

Drew pushed the door open and glanced around to make sure it was empty. Then he turned and gestured for him to come in, which he did, examining the tile and sinks with furrowed brow.

“Yeah, see what she meant about culture shock? And this is just the bathroom.”

Mr. Hornblower continued to marvel at the porcelain architecture, and rolling his eyes one more time, Drew said, “We’ll be back in about an hour.”

He shuffled back to the girls, who were now waiting at the exit. Maude and Harmony were whispering, Billie Jean watched him approach with that same look of sick nervousness.

“Is he okay?” She asked.

“He’s fine,” Drew growled, “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Archie gasped, shuddered, and blinked awake. Gone was the wardroom on the Renown, gone Horatio. Now he was indoors (on shore, at that), in a place with the most peculiar lighting.

“Horatio?” he called cautiously. “Mr. Buckland? Mr. Bush?”

He stood up, still taking in his surroundings, and only moving one cautious step at a time.

“Horatio?” he called again.

He heard the shuffle of someone’s feet, and as he turned to look, he heard Horatio’s voice behind him, “Archie?”

It was Horatio, and he gestured for Archie to follow him, moving quickly. He pushed open a maroon door that led into a room entirely paneled with white, with grey doors positioned halfway into the room, and peculiar white bowls attached to the other side of the wall.

“Horatio?” he asked again, amid wild glances all around him.

Horatio sighed and folded his arms. “Well, Mr. Kennedy,” he said with an exaggerated smile, “Welcome to the future.”

* * *

The kids arrived just ten minutes before closing time, and Drew dashed to the bathroom with his bag of clothes. 

“Okay, these are probably way too big,” he started, but stopped when he saw Archie and gave a rude groan. “Put the stupid clothes on,” he said, shoving the bag at Horatio, and without a word to Mr. Kennedy, turned and went back to the girls.

“All set?” Maude asked.

“Yeah, set,” Drew growled. “Now there’s two of them.”

“Two Horatios?” Harmony made a face.

“No, dufus, there’s two guys in there. His buddy showed up.”

Maude’s face brightened. “Mr. Kennedy’s here?!” she squeaked.

“We only got one outfit,” Harmony said in a monotone voice. “What are we going to do for him?”

“We don’t have to do anything!” Drew insisted. “They’re adults, they can figure this out.”

“They don’t have any money,” Harmony said. “That one outfit cost $20. Where are they going to get any money?”

Drew looked at her. “Did you get underwear?”

Harmony looked back. “They’re from the 19th century. They’re used to going commando.”

“Oh my gosh,” Drew muttered.

“Maybe we don’t have to get Mr. Kennedy changed,” Harmony continued. “Maybe we just get him out to the car and take him--”

“Where?!” Drew almost yelled. The girls shushed him, and he continued in a lower voice, “Where are we going to take them? I’m telling you, they can handle this on their own. We have literally nowhere to take them!”

“My parents won’t be home for another hour or so,” Billie Jean volunteered. “I’m supposed to stay over at Brenda’s, so they can stay in my room.”

“You mean you’re seriously comfortable with dropping off these two dudes we just met at your house when nobody’s home?”

Billie Jean said, “Well, I can stay,” at the same time Maude said, “We haven’t met Mr. Kennedy yet,” and bit her knuckle.

“Yeah, speaking of,” Harmony said, “Go in there and make sure he’s got everything right.”

Drew rolled his eyes to her. “You didn’t get underwear,” he said. “I am not risking walking in on that guy.”

But at that moment, Horatio came out in his illustrious thrift store garments. The mint and white striped shirt just barely brushed the top of the caramel colored pants, which were only long enough by a fraction of an inch, and the sleeves stopped nearly a full inch from Mr. Hornblower’s wrists. The scuffed, chocolate colored dress shoes clung to his feet in cheerful display of being a size and a half too small. Mr. Hornblower stood before the children, tried to clasp his arms behind his back, but his sleeves pulled against the movement, and he settled for folding his hands in front of him. 

“Well, children,” he said, with a stretching of his lips that barely qualified as a smile, “Am I now presentable?”

A snicker exploded out of Billie Jean before she could catch it and she threw her hand in front of her mouth, but her continued snorts and gasps still snuck through the cracks in her fingers.

Drew raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“Well, just roll up the sleeves,” Maude said, determined to see her plan through, “And get Mr. Kennedy,” her voice softened and she bit her lip again.

Nodding as he rolled up his sleeves, Horatio returned to the bathroom and once again emerged, this time with Mr. Kennedy in tow.

Maude clasped her elbows in her hands, bit both her lips, and took deep breaths.

“Archie, these are my new young friends,” Horatio began, “Whose names, I deeply regret, I have not yet learned.”

“Hi, Mr. Kennedy,” Harmony said, “I’m Harmony, that’s Billie Jean, that’s Maude,” (who raised one hand for a weak wave before drawing her arms even tighter) “And that’s Drew.”

“So Homeless Chic and 1800s just walk out to the car with us and nobody notices?” Drew continued before Mr. Kennedy could greet them. “We drive them to Billie Jean’s (they’ve never been in a car, by the way), drop them off at her house where nobody will be home, and all go on to our own homes, leaving them in the house with Billie Jean’s parents. That isn’t solving anything, it’s making a problem for tomorrow!”

“We’re not taking them to Billie Jean’s,” Harmony said, “Grandad built us that art cottage in the backyard last summer. We can move the tables,” she said, speaking over Drew’s continued protests, “And there will be plenty of room. All three of us girls have slept out there before. It’s air conditioned. We can bring them meals. And we can bring them in the house when my parents leave town for two weeks tomorrow.”

Drew stammered his astonishment. “You’re seriously planning to bring these grown guys in the house when your parents are gone?”

“You’d rather they stayed with you and your mom?”

“Why can we not stay in the cottage you’ve so generously offered?” Archie spoke for the first time. Maude looked at him, transfixed.

“That’s an option,” Harmony said. She fixed Drew with a meaningful look. “Ready? Let’s go.”

“Commence the walk of shame,” Drew groaned. 

Mr. Kennedy stepped closer to Mr. Hornblower and murmured, “Horatio?”

“Oh yes, Archie,” Mr. Hornblower replied, as sardonically as ever. “It seems we are entirely reliant upon these children’s aid to navigate our way through this…bewildering place,” he looked down at his clothes, “And I must say, after this first venture, I have no doubts whatsoever as to their capability.”

Drew curled his lip and raised an eyebrow. 

“Awesome,” Harmony said, “Let’s go.”

They proceeded out to the car in the nearly empty parking lot, the officers stopping every few steps to take in the unfamiliar architecture and strange machines passing to and fro on the road. They had almost made it to the car, and Drew was breathing his premature sigh of relief when he heard, “Yo, what happened, misplaced your carriage?”

Everybody turned to see the speaker, a college kid with hair in his eyes and an incredulous expression on what could be seen of his face.

“Haven’t you ever heard of a time warp?” Drew called back, and opening the door, practically pushed Horatio and Archie inside.

“Uh, we have a problem,” Maude said, “We won’t all fit.”

“Oh yes, we will,” Drew replied. 

“This car was built for five people, max, not two adults and four kids.”

“We’ll fit,” Drew snapped, glancing at the college kid still watching them, “Get in.”

So Maude slid in next to Drew, uncomfortably close to Archie and Horatio. Harmony had the passenger seat, and Billie Jean started the car. 

Archie jumped and put his hands out in front of him as if for balance. Horatio had the advantage of being seated next to the door and grasped the cupholder.

“You going to buckle them up?” Harmony asked, turning around and looking just like a mother checking up on her misbehaving children in the backseat.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, with another uneasy glance at that kid, who remained riveted to the spot, eyes glued to their car. He reached over Archie, nearly fell in his lap, and with a huff of exasperation, said, “Horatio, reach behind you and pull that strap out.”

Both the officers raised their eyebrows, and Archie glanced at Horatio, who responded with a grim look but pulled the seatbelt out a little, and then, fascinated with the mechanism, pulled it almost as far as it would go, and tugged when it caught. 

“Push the metal thing into the…uh, other thing,” he said, and Harmony pointed at the buckle on the seat. Mr. Hornblower successfully buckled the seatbelt, examining the device with a thoughtful frown. 

“Your turn,” Drew told Mr. Kennedy. “Do the same thing he did.”

Mr. Kennedy had difficulty finding the strap, and once he found it, pulled it so hard it caught before it was out enough to cover his chest, so Drew had to reach over him, let it reel back in a little, and pull it out gently, and fasten it. That left only one other seatbelt, and as Drew and Maude were already shoved into practically the same seat, Drew told Billie Jean to drive, and voted down her objection “But it’s illegal!”

When the car backed up, Archie’s hands shot in front of him again. “We’re moving,” he announced. “How are we moving?”

“There’s an engine inside that runs it,” Maude said, and after a pause, “I’m Maude. Hi.”

Mr. Kennedy needed a moment to recalibrate his focus from the car to Maude, but he smiled, albeit confusedly, and said, “Enchanted, my dear.”

Horatio pulled the seatbelt away from his chest, still examining it. “What is this strap for?”

“To hold you in,” Drew muttered. 

Maude added, “So you don’t get thrown out the window or anything.”

Mr. Hornblower raised his eyebrows. “Is that likely?”

“Only if we get in a wreck,” Maude assured him, glancing at Mr. Kennedy again. 

“We’re not going to torture you, if that’s what you’re scared of,” Billie Jean added.

“Oh, have you not already?”

“Actually, we kind of saved your life,” Drew said.

Horatio sat forward to look him in the eyes. “You pushed me to the ground, insisted you would ‘get me started’, dressed me up in this ridiculous costume, and strapped me into a machine that might throw me out the window. Master Drew, pray tell me how you have saved my life?”

“And explain to me why you’re suddenly so on board with this Help the Helpless Officers plan when you wanted to let them fend for themselves?” Harmony continued.

“If I’m going to be this inconvenienced, I’m determined to believe I’m doing a good thing,” Drew said in response to Harmony, and turning to Horatio, continued, “You don’t have any money. You don’t know what a car is. You’re dressed like a 19th century freak. You’d lose your mind in a heartbeat and you know it.”

“One might argue he has lost his mind already,” Archie murmured, glancing at the outfit.

“Well, we’re almost there, guys,” Billie Jean said.

“Do I understand correctly,” Mr. Kennedy ventured, “That we are being taken to this young lady’s house -- Miss Driscoll, isn’t it? – who has two sisters who inhabit the cottage we are to stay in?”

“No,” said Harmony. “That does give you a little perspective, doesn’t it? My sisters and I live in the house. You’re going to stay in the cottage until my parents leave. Then you can come in the house if you want to.”

“And what exactly are we to do then?”

“That,” said Harmony, staring resolutely out the windshield, “Is what we will decide next.”


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up in the Driscoll driveway and Harmony unbuckled, saying, “I’m going to go in first and scout everything out, make sure my parents and sisters won’t come out of nowhere and see us. If everything’s clear, I’ll text you, Billie Jean, before I unlock the gate and you guys can come on in.”

“Why are you so anxious that we should not be seen?” Horatio’s tone indicated he was nearing the end of his patience.

“We don’t want them to see you because we don’t want to have to explain what happened,” Maude said. “They won’t understand or believe it.”

“I do not understand or believe it,” Archie said, with laughter in his voice.

“But you’re here,” Maude said, looking over her shoulder at him and giving him an up-down glance.

“And yet,” he shrugged.

“We’re here,” she said.

He shook his head. “And yet,” he repeated.

Maude hesitated before reaching out and giving his shoulder a quick shove. “And?”

“And yet,” he replied firmly, with a grin, “Here we are, eh?”

Maude returned a weak smile of her own. “Yeah,” she said, still staring at his face.

“Okay, she just texted me,” Billie Jean said, popping her seatbelt undone and shoving the door open. “Let’s go!”

Everybody got out of the car just as Harmony opened the back gate.

Horatio remained focused on getting to their location, but Archie looked around him with astonishment. 

“Are these all individual houses?” he remarked. “Everything’s so tiny and so close together!”

“Yeah, they’re houses,” Maude said, “Come on. We’ll explain in a minute.”

They dashed through the gate (Harmony kicked Drew when she caught him half-crouching), and everybody glanced at the window-wall that was the back door. Mr. Driscoll stood at the table with his back to the wall and a little girl with curly pigtails faced the windows, looking up at him.

“They were not there a second ago,” Harmony remarked casually. “Keep moving, folks. We don’t want to attract attention by suddenly NOT moving, either.”

Nevertheless, everybody watched the little girl with growing horror as she looked out the window, yelled, “Hommy! Hommy home!” and trotted to the door, fumbling with the handle and Mr. Driscoll turned around; instinctively, the kids froze and Drew made his Why Me face, but instead of looking at what Hope was yelling at, he simply took her hand and lead her back around to the other side of the table, and picked up a piece of bread he’d been peanut buttering for her sandwich.

The kids let out a collective breath and looked around for the officers, both of whom (along with Harmony) were already in the cottage, staring at the remaining three with varying degrees of irritation and amusement.

* * *

“I believe I’ve done an admirable job of toting these items out at just the right intervals so as not to be questioned about them,” Harmony said, arranging the pillows and blankets on the floor. “Sorry we can’t do better. I’ll bring you some supper and water in just a minute. Hope has to finish consuming her Sandwich of Doom before I can take food out here unseen.”

“Well, it looked like he was going to see us,” Maude said, folding her arms.

“And we can’t linger too long in here, so when we leave, I’m afraid you’ll be on your own, but I’ll leave a set of keys in here with you guys in case you need to get out for whatever reason.”

“No scratching on the door at midnight to pee,” Drew muttered under his breath, deliberately avoiding Harmony’s glaring eye.

“Tomorrow my parents are supposed to leave at 10:00, so they’ll leave somewhere around noon and you’ll be able to come in the house then.” She glanced at both of them, trying to read their faces. One was irritated, the other amused. “Any questions?”

“No, thank you,” Archie said, glancing over Horatio’s ensemble with that grin that had never left his mouth.

“We’ll get you guys some better clothes later, too.” She said.

“Why? If they’re going to come inside, what’s the point of spending more money on clothes?” Drew demanded.

“Because they can’t wear the same thing over and over again every day.”

“You assume we will not reverse this unfortunate circumstance quickly,” Horatio stated crisply.

“I know nothing, therefore I assume the worst,” Harmony replied. “If you’re all set, I’ll get your food and see you in the morning.”

* * *

Harmony so impressed herself with her own level headedness since discovering the officers that it made sense that she barely slept at all that night, mulling over the possibilities that might have caused them to show up (specifically, “What the actual heck”), and wondering if they would even be out there next morning, if this was some freak one-time warp that would wear off during the night, or if it were truly just a dream and when she woke up, she would embarrass herself by bringing food out to the empty art cottage. She had to keep reminding herself of this last possibility because no matter what was in her head at a given moment, she always had the realization that she had met Horatio Hornblower himself, in person, and if he were still out there next morning, she would have the privilege of brainstorming with the great man to solve a problem. She didn’t usually have intense waves of emotion, but she took several deep breaths every time she thought the words “I’ve met Horatio Hornblower” and once at 3:47 AM, she actually got up and went to the window to look at the cottage and immediately forced herself to go back to bed due to the sudden, desperate urge to go out and make sure he was still there.

When she brought the plate of sandwiches for their breakfast next morning, she took a few deep breaths again before unlocking the door, pushing it open and letting out another sigh, this time of relief, at seeing Archie asleep and Horatio sitting scrunch-browed with his mouth in his hand. He looked up when she came in and straightened his lips in a brave imitation of a smile.

“Morning,” she said quietly, setting down the plate and hoping he hadn’t noticed it shaking while she held it. “I guess I don’t need to ask how you slept.”

Horatio gave another grim smirk. 

“Did you come up with anything?”

He shrugged and shook his head. “Nothing extraordinary,” he replied. “Nothing helpful. The only thing I remember before my violent transport is picking up a book I’d never seen before. Archie only remembers entering the ward room before his …” Horatio fumbled for the word, “His displacement.”

Harmony furrowed her brow. “Were you in the same area?”

“Yes, I was in the wardroom and Archie was coming to join me. The moment I picked up the book, my vision went blinding white, I felt sharply seasick, something struck me and when my vision cleared, I was lying on the ground at your library, facing that young lady with the curls.”

“Billie Jean,” Harmony said as absently as she could, pushing away the thought ‘I’m doing it. I’m brainstorming with Horatio Hornblower’. “What does Archie remember?”

“He saw me pick up the book, and his transport was sudden and unexplainable as mine.”

“Did the book have something to do with it? Like, could it possibly have triggered something that spat you forward in time?”

Horatio shook his head, eyes on the ceiling. “Before yesterday, I would have scorned the very notion,” he said. “Now it seems like the only explanation and yet how could it?”

Harmony hesitated. “This is a highly imaginative age,” she said, “And we’ve come up with all kinds of stories about this kind of thing happening. To me, it isn’t the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard. It’s certainly the weirdest thing I’ve ever actually seen, but it makes a tiny bit of sense.”

“Then I shall have to read some of your stories,” Horatio said. “Perhaps they’ll hold an imaginative suggestion how to reverse this unfortunate circumstance.”

Harmony paused again, unsure if he was being completely sarcastic, and a little stung that he considered being here unfortunate, but she summoned her good sense once again and shrugged. “Maybe the other kids will have some ideas, too.”

Horatio glanced at the pile of rejected thrift store garments (Harmony suddenly realized he had changed back into his uniform and snickered a little). “Oh yes,” he said, “I greatly anticipate _their_ contributions.”


	4. Chapter 4

Much to Harmony’s surprise, her parents actually left on time, and at 10:07, she returned to the art cottage, picked up the empty plate and said, “First of all, good morning, Mr. Kennedy, secondly you can come inside now. Billie Jean’s bringing Maude and Drew and we can talk about ideas.”

Horatio looked blank. “Ideas?”

“Ideas about getting you back to your own time. We should have some good ones. Drew is very enthusiastic.”

Horatio opened his mouth, paused, and closed it, nodding. “Very well, if you wish.”

Harmony glanced at Archie for his reaction. He simply smiled and followed her in the house.

* * *

“Come on in and sit down,” Harmony said. “Guys, this is Charity and Hope. Girls, this is Mr. Hornblower and Mr. Kennedy.”

The little girls stood by the table, eyes wide, watching the newcomers. Horatio dipped his head with an awkward smile, and Archie smiled, “Ladies, a pleasure,” with a bow.

Charity tipped her curly head in response, and asked, “Are you really from the 1800s?”

“Indeed we are,” Archie replied. “Humbled and somewhat overwhelmed to be thus mysteriously propelled two hundred years out of our accustomed time.”

“Holy cow,” she muttered. “No further questions, your honor.”

The front door opened and Billie Jean, Maude, and Drew entered. 

“I thought Mom and Dad locked the door behind them,” Harmony said, her brow furrowed.

“I went outside a second ago,” Charity said, “I guess I forgot to lock it.”

“We’re going to have to remember to lock the door back every time,” Harmony said. “We can’t have just anybody walking in while the officers are here.” 

“You shouldn’t have just anybody walking in anyway,” Drew folded his arms. “Especially when your parents are out of town.”

“Horatio and Archie could fight them off,” Maude said with a grin.

“Thank you for volunteering our services,” Archie chuckled at the same time Horatio said, “I am afraid we will not be here that long.”

“Nobody will have to fight if we just keep the door locked,” Harmony said. She fulfilled her order herself and came to the table. “Everybody sit down. Let’s talk.”

Once everybody was seated, she continued, “Any ideas how to get them back?”

“For ruining our summer?” Drew scoffed. “Yeah, I got a few.”

“Why do we want to send them back?” Maude cried. “These are the coolest guys in TV history! I want to spend time with them. I want to get to know them!”

“Maude, they’ve got a war to get back to,” Drew said. 

“And let’s face it, being stuck in the age of decadence is probably not the best thing in those circumstances,” Harmony said with a glance at Horatio, who had fallen back into reflection, resting his mouth on his hand.

“Yeah, but while they’re here, let’s get to know them! We have the opportunity to talk to and learn from actual people from history! What do they like? What do they do with their time? What do they think about all our technology?”

She would have gone on much longer with her questions but Archie chuckled and interrupted, “Well, for your first fascinating fact, they grow tired of hearing themselves discussed in the third person. Miss Driscoll is right, the reason the officers wish to be returned to their own time is that they were in the middle of a most unpleasant and difficult situation when they were snatched out of it and they’d like to see its resolution.”

“You should want to stay away from it,” Maude retorted, placing her elbows on the table with a heavy thump. “This is the perfect place to be! You’ve got all the conveniences you can want instead of such a small, cramped place like a ship, you’ve got a ton of space, awesome food, and people who like you who want to help you. You didn’t have any of that on a ship, coming home guilty of mutiny.”

Horatio and Archie gave her a strange look. 

“How did you know all that?” Horatio asked.

“The books, remember?” Harmony said. 

“Well, technically the show,” Maude said.

Horatio’s brow darkened further. “What show?”

“We’re not here to discuss the officers’ personal lives,” Harmony said, “We’re here to talk about how to get them back where they belong.”

“They belong here!” Maude cried. “They won’t get hurt here!”

“My dear, we are officers in His Majesty’s navy,” Archie said gently. “The great ambition of our lives is not to avoid hurt.”

“Drew, start us off.” Harmony waved at him in a Chairman of the Board kind of way. “What do you think happened?”

“I think they showed up out of nowhere and you bleeding heart girls just had to drag us all into it,” Drew said, more matter-of-factly than bitterly.

“Okay, that’s the situation,” Harmony said. “What’s your solution?”

“Give them what they want and let them figure it out themselves.”

“Billie Jean, what have you got?”

Billie Jean blinked and shrugged a little. “I don’t know. I don’t know how they even got here.”

“I do not understand why you think it necessary for us all to discuss it,” Horatio said, and Harmony reminded herself that he was not used to dealing with kids, especially not kids who were so expressive of their opinions. “You are kind enough to provide us food and lodging while we are here, and I thank you for it,” his tone softened a little, “Really I do, but I do not believe it is your business to try and help us out of this.”

“’Cause you don’t think we can,” Drew said in a challenging voice, sat up, and said, “So what happened before you got here?”

Horatio sighed and looked out the window.

“Horatio picked up a book.” Harmony shrugged. “That’s it.”

“What was the name of the book?” 

Harmony turned back to Horatio, who considered with raised eyebrows. 

“I cannot remember the exact title,” he said, “All I remember is wondering how it got there. What was it, The Scientific…or, no, perhaps it was The Science of…” he sighed and shook his head. “Something to do with science.”

“That’s a start,” Harmony said.

“Except that I had nothing to do with a book,” Archie put in. “I entered the wardroom and suddenly, there I was.”

“Well, we have a little information anyway,” Harmony said. “We’ll see what Google has to say.”

“Google?” Drew raised an eyebrow. “Are you kidding me?”

“Okay,” Harmony returned, “You tell me the best way to figure this out.”

“You’re seriously going to Google ‘Time Travel 19th century British naval officers’?”

“As a matter of fact, I intend to search Time Travel for basic information, and branch out from there.”

“And this Google is a friend of yours, a book?” Horatio looked impatient.

“It’s called a search engine,” Harmony said. “It’s a machine with access to information—any information, if you know what to look for,” this with a significant look at Drew, who curled his lip.

“It would be a start, anyway,” Billie Jean said.

“Where is it?” Horatio tapped his fingers on the table, his mouth a long, thin line. Harmony got up to bring her computer, and Maude said, “Well, you haven’t answered my question. What’s your favorite thing to do at home?”

Archie blinked. “Favorite thing?”

“Like, when you get time off, what do you like to do?”

Archie sighed thoughtfully. “I always like going home, to see my father, and Maria, my old nurse.”

“Not your mother?” Charity asked.

“My mother died when I was little. Maria sort of stood in her place.”

“Yeah, but what do you like do?” Charity asked. “Like, what do you do for fun?”

“I like to dance,” he said. “I love music, though I cannot play.”

“We could have a dance!” Maude suggested. “We could play their kind of music and--”

“They’re not going to be here that long,” Drew said.

“You don’t know that,” she replied. 

“What about you, Horatio?” Charity asked. “What do you like to do?”

Mr. Hornblower looked up rather suddenly upon being addressed so familiarly, and after a moment’s struggle to remember the question, he replied, “I don’t know…I enjoy my position as a lieutenant.”

“Yeah, but what makes you happy? Like Archie likes to dance; do you?”

Horatio made a face. “Certainly not. I enjoy cards, I suppose.”

“So all the time you’re not working, you sit around playing cards.” Charity stared at him with her lip curled and eyebrow raised.

“No, of course not, but you asked what I like best,” he said.

“Perhaps you would have better luck getting at your answer if you ask him what he likes worst,” Archie grinned.

Harmony returned, pulled her chair beside Horatio’s, and opened the computer. Horatio lowered his head, giving the device a hard, serious examination.

“How is this possible?” he asked.

“Do not ask me,” Harmony said. “I am only smart enough to operate a laptop, not build one.”

“Well, what do you hate?” Charity asked, propping her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands.

“What? Oh. I don’t hate anything,” he said, with another significant look at Archie, “At least, nothing in the general light-hearted vein of this conversation.”

“Well, let’s get dark-hearted,” Charity persisted. “What do you hate?”

Horatio glanced up at her from examining the laptop in awe and said with a sarcastic smile, “I hate it when disrespectful little girls will not allow me to pursue my business in peace.”

“I’m not disrespectful!” Charity folded her arms.

“You address me by my Christian name, you begin conversations with adults, and you persist in asking questions I do not wish to answer--” He looked back down at the laptop. “Is this sort of thing common in your society?”

“Yes,” Charity replied, and turning to Archie, asked, “Well, you don’t think I’m disrespectful, do you?”

“You are not lacking in spirit, I’ll give you that,” he said.

“Archie, five; Horatio, zero,” Drew said, with a wry grin.

“This device has access to any information in the world, you say?” Horatio asked.

“Pretty much,” was the answer.

Horatio looked thoughtful, and Maude exploded into laughter.

“I don’t believe it,” she cried, “Show a 19th century navy lieutenant a computer and he wants to Google himself!”

Horatio rolled his eyes a little. “Well, it isn’t so ridiculous to be curious what anybody can know about one, is it?”

“No,” Harmony replied evenly, though her mouth twitched upwards a little, “But it’s considered a little silly and self-focused these days. Here we go, ‘Time Travel’.” She scrolled through the results with furrowed brow. 

“This is no good,” Drew propped his cheek on his fist. “This is all just speculative articles and explanations for sci-fi movies.”

“So we refine the search,” Harmony said. “’Time travel explanation’. Okay, see? Here’s one.”

Maude watched Horatio lean forward, his eyes flicking back and forth as he took in the article, then he shook his head. “But that doesn’t explain why it happened to us, it only explains that it is possible, as we already know.”

“’Time Travel Possibilities?’” Billie Jean suggested.

“That’s literally what he just said we already know,” Drew began at the same time Harmony exclaimed, “Wait a minute! What was that crack you made to that kid who saw us in the parking lot? You said it was a time warp.”

Drew shrugged. “How is that any different from Travel?”

“Time travel sounds like something you do on purpose,” Harmony said, clacking away at her keys, “Time warp kind of happens to you.”

“Okay, but unless you want lyrics to the song from Rocky Horror Show, I’d add a noun at the end,” Drew said, still unconvinced.

“Time Warp Reason?” Billie Jean asked.

“Yeah, or Trigger,” Drew exclaimed, “Time Warp Trigger.”

“I’m starting with Reason,” Harmony said, scrolling through the results. “Okay, let’s try Trigger.”

She scrolled through a few articles until Horatio pointed and said, “There! ‘Objects can trigger a time warp, too’.”

Harmony selected the article and they began reading. Drew wrinkled his nose. “’Improbable Science.org?’ Are we sure we want to trust these people? The graphics are from, like, the early 2000s.”

Harmony and Horatio continued reading without response. 

“I suppose anything is worth trying,” Mr. Kennedy finally answered. 

“Yeah, get this: ‘Not only are time warps possible, but they are necessary for maintaining the space-time continuum. As strange as it may seem, various objects have been known to transcend the bounds of time and create these very necessary warps, causing anyone or anything in their path to fall with them.”

“Yeah, I don’t know that that’s something we want to go with,” Drew said, folding his arms. “That’s like, flat earth levels of stupid.”

“Yet here we are,” Horatio said, his face suddenly frozen, and Harmony finished, “And you picked up a book before you showed up here.”

“Whoa, what are we saying?”

“Think about it,” Harmony said, turning to face him, “The only thing Mr. Hornblower remembers is picking up a book before he showed up here.”

“Yeah, but Archie didn’t have anything to do with a book.”

“He was in the room,” said Billie Jean.

“Yeah, except that Archie didn’t touch the book!”

“Perhaps touching it was not necessary,” Archie put in, “Perhaps the book itself opened this warp and I was in proximity with it.”

“Sure, but why didn’t it drag anybody else with him? He wasn’t the only person in range of the warp, he was on a huge ship!”

“How do we know it didn’t?” Billie Jean asked, her eyes suddenly wide.

“Or does the warp even have a range?”

“And did the book come with him?” Charity added.

Drew clasped his hands behind his neck and hung his head with a muffled growl.

“Well, we have more to go on than we did before,” Harmony said firmly.

“No, we don’t!” Drew exclaimed. “We don’t know what made the warp open, we don’t know the name of the book, we don’t know if the book came with him, we don’t even know if any of this is true!”

“No,” Horatio said, in the same annoyingly reasonable tone as Harmony, “But we now have a theory when at first we had none. We’ll work from the assumption that there is something to this book-time-issue.” He rose from his chair, turned confidently as if to leave, but suddenly stopped with a sigh, and turning back to face the table, said with a self-depricating smile, “It seems I am in need of your help after all. Might I request passage to your library?”

“Absolutely,” Harmony said, “ _After_ we get you something decent to wear. Both of you,” she added, glancing at Mr. Kennedy. “The thrift store opened a few minutes ago, Billie Jean and I will go bring you back something and then you can leave the house.” She stood up and opened a drawer while Horatio looked wary and for the first time, Archie showed signs of alarm.

“Perhaps we could construct something suitable using our own clothes?” Archie ventured.

Harmony plunked a tape measure on the table. “No, they’re too old-fashioned” she said, “Here. Vote of confidence.”

Archie blinked down at the tape measure, up at Harmony, and at Horatio, who tapped his fingers on the chair.

“One more chance?” Harmony said, striving for a tone of confident request.

Horatio looked closely at her before slowly picking up the tape measure. “One more chance.”

“And if you fail?” Archie’s lips pressed into a thin line, showing his dimple.

“We won’t,” Harmony said, “But if you desperately hate what we bring you, we’ll come up with a compromise with our stuff and yours.”

“Fair enough,” Horatio said, and glanced around the room.

“Down the hall, straight back,” Harmony said.

“And for Pete’s sake, lock the door,” Drew said.


	5. Chapter 5

Armed with correct measurements and something like a workable plan, the girls raided the thrift store again. Harmony had decided to get two shirts and two pants for each of them, and spent several minutes congratulating herself for being so prudent, but within five minutes of measuring potentially non-horrifying pieces, she began to realize she’d be lucky to find one full outfit for each of them that fit, never mind that they didn’t hate or scorn.

Billie Jean trailed along behind her, cupping her elbows in her hands.

“What are we going to do if your parents come home and they’re still here?”

“We will cross that bridge when we come to it,” Harmony said, pulling a hanger off the rack and examining the garment. “What do you think of this for Horatio?”

Billie Jean made a face and tilted her head. “No, I think blue would be better. Like, where would we put them? They can’t live in the art cottage forever. Would we find them jobs? Oh my gosh, we couldn’t even do that, they don’t have bank accounts, social security numbers, anything!”

“Like I said,” Harmony stated, her voice level in spite of a brief heart flutter, “We will cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we’re getting them decently dressed so we can take them to the library and find the book. One thing at a time.”

“You’re so much better at this than I am,” Billie Jean sighed. “I wish I was smarter.”

“You’re plenty smart,” Harmony replied. “What about this one?”

“No, that’s too bright,” Billie Jean said. “I meant, like, a more deep, bold blue. Something like this.” She pulled it off the rack and held it up. “See what I mean? He’s got those gorgeous blue eyes and porcelain skin and I feel like this would really show them off. And …” She passed the tape measure across the vital areas and gave a little squeal, “Yes! It works! Plus, he can turn up the sleeves and it doesn’t matter if they’re too long. Ooh, and this would be great, too, except … rats, it doesn’t fit. But he would look amazing in that. Look out for more dark red. Like, bright maroon, if that makes sense. Oh my gosh, Archie would rock this!” She grabbed another garment off the rack, it passed the tape measure test, and she jumped a little. “This is awesome.”

Harmony folded her arms. “Well, it looks like you’re smarter than I am.”

Billie Jean wrinkled her nose, pushing through several hangers. “This isn’t smart, it’s just fashion.”

“It’s shopping for English naval officers from the 1800s,” Harmony said firmly. “Turns out I suck at it. You’re having fun and it’s working on top of that. I’m glad you came with me.”

Billie Jean shrugged and began to answer, but finding another workable item, she bit her lip with a stifled shriek. 

* * *

When the girls returned, Billie Jean dropped off each man’s bag of clothes in his lap, saying, “Okay, you’ve each got two shirts, two pants, and a pair of shoes. We’ll wash them after the library because we don’t have time now. Go try them on and let’s see what you think.” Suddenly remembering the stakes, she bit her lip and drew her shoulders in. “I hope they’re okay.”

“I’m sure they will be serviceable,” Horatio said in a tone of formal resignation, “Thank you,” and went back to the Measuring bathroom.

When officers stepped out in their new garments, Harmony folded her arms and, looking around at her friends, said, “So, one more chance.”

Not only did these clothes fit—and fit well—but Billie Jean’s choices really complimented them; Mr. Hornblower had a button down shirt in the deep, bold blue, pebble colored pants which, despite some fraying at the cuffs, still had a nice, sharp crease down the legs.

Mr. Kennedy had a grey longsleeve T shirt and jeans that did fit a little loose, but having reused his original belt (which somehow gave it both an outlandish and stylish touch), it stayed nicely.

“So you didn’t overthink this or anything, did you?” Drew said, and Harmony replied, “I’ll take that as a compliment, and it goes to Billie Jean. She picked everything out.”

“Well, my dear,” Horatio said, “You’ve managed to salvage your friends’ reputation in the realm of clothing, at any rate, however unusual the cuts may be.”

“That’s just what people wear nowadays,” Harmony replied. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Let us hope that won’t be necessary,” Horatio said briskly. “Now, let us return to the library to search for the book.”

* * *

“We don’t even know what we’re looking for,” Drew growled as they walked in.

“We are looking to see if that book I touched is really here,” Horatio replied. “Scientific…no—or perhaps it was?”

“Do you remember where you showed up?” Harmony asked.

Horatio blinked. “No, not exactly.”

“So, you don’t have a clue,” Drew paraphrased, shaking his head.

“Well, it was around the computers,” Billie Jean said. “I remember, I had just logged off Facebook when I looked up and saw him.”

“Which one?”

She bit her lip and shifted her feet. “Well, I don’t remember that.”

“So we’ll search every shelf within sight of the computers,” Archie said, and moved to start.

“That was so weird, hearing you say ‘computers’ so normally,” Drew said, staring after him.

“Thank you,” he said cheerfully. “Now perhaps you could help us? You can take that second side.”

“Can I?” He rolled his eyes, but did start searching.

Horatio and Billie Jean had already finished one shelf and moved on to the next. Maude stood to the side, her arms folded, until Harmony called her to take the far aisle. She dragged herself over, her shoulders slumped, calling, “I don’t even know what I’m looking for.”

“A small, brown book without one of these little pieces of paper attached to the spine,” Horatio said. “Something to do with ‘Science’ in the title.”

“It’ll be really old,” Billie Jean added, looking up at Horatio, “Won’t it?”

“These days, I suppose it would,” he shrugged.

Maude sighed and half-heartedly dragged her finger across the spines of the books, not really paying attention, until she felt a brief rough patch that gave way to the smoothness of the tape again. She refocused on the rough spot. It was a small, brown book with no number on the spine. She pulled it out and examined it; the pages were yellow and brittle, and the first page said ‘Which Examines the Fascinating but Improbable Theory of Time Distortion’.

“Is that it?”

Maude jerked her head up to see Harmony staring at the book. “Horatio, is this it?”

Maude sent her an exasperated glare as Horatio came and took the book from her. 

“Yes,” he announced, “This is it. Archie.”

“All right!” Drew exclaimed, and joined Mr. Kennedy and Billie Jean to look.

“It doesn’t have ‘Science’ in the title,” Maude said, folding her arms.

“No,” Horatio said, “But this is it. I recognize it.”

Mr. Kennedy watched as Horatio began flipping through the pages, speed-reading every few pages, then asked, “So now what do we do?”

“He’s right!” Billie Jean cried, grabbing her curls, “We have no idea what started the first one! How do we make it happen again?”

“And how do we even know it can go back?” Drew finished, with a sick look.

“We may know more than we realize,” Horatio said.

“Does it say anything in there about starting one?” Billie Jean asked.

“Not that I see thus far, but I’ll read it and we shall proceed from there. More than likely, a thorough examination of the circumstances on both sides of the warp preceding it will yield us the information we need.”

Drew scrunched his eyebrows. “The—what?”

“It’s interesting that nothing happened when you picked it up this time,” Harmony said. “I guess that means it’s not inherently magical.” She regretted it the second she heard herself say it, and Horatio and Archie both gave her a strange look.

“No,” Horatio said at last, “I do not believe it is magical.”

“Okay, well, if we don’t have anything else to do here, let’s go on back and start researching,” Harmony said, chiefly to cover her comment. “We only have a couple of weeks before my parents come back, so that’s two weeks before we have to relocate you--”

“And, ideally, two weeks to finalize our plan,” Archie finished. “So, no hurry, anyway.”

“Yes, hurry; let’s go,” Harmony said, and led the way out of the library.

“So you think we already know what we need to know about getting you back?” Maude asked, folding her arms as they followed Harmony.

“I believe we can certainly trace evidence for what caused it before,” Horatio said.

“And you think the same thing that tripped it the first time will just neatly return you right back where you came from?”

“Not necessarily,” Horatio began --

“You going to check that out?” Everybody stopped and looked at the woman behind the checkout desk, staring at them. “That book; you want to check it out?”

“This is ours,” Billie Jean said, with genuine confusion in her voice.

“I didn’t see you come in with it,” the woman replied. “Bring it here.”

Horatio hesitated a moment and looked at the children, who looked back at him, equally clueless, and Horatio began to say something, but Archie said, “Forgive me, madam,” plucked the book from Horatio’s hand and sauntered up to the counter, saying, “I’m afraid your vigilance has caught me in a bit of an awkward situation. This gentleman,” gesturing with his head to Horatio, “And myself have just come from England and we came here yesterday with our young friends, but we brought this book with us, and unfortunately left it behind when we went home. So today we retrieved it. I’m sure you understand; a woman of your quick comprehension and complete attendance to your duty must surely be sensitive to the importance of such an historic volume as this.” He spoke seriously, but with laughter in his voice, and at the end of his speech, Maude could have sworn he winked at her.

The librarian blinked, processing the amount of four syllable words he’d used, and then said, “Well, let me see it, anyway, just to make sure.”

“Madam, you are a pattern for all librarians,” Archie said, handing the book over and leaning one elbow on the desk. She looked at him a moment longer before opening to the first page, glanced up at Archie, flipped another page, glanced back up at him, and said, “How’d you come by this artifact?”

“My friend keeps a museum,” he replied without hesitation. “Every now and then he decides to appropriate certain items to his own use. The benefits of surrounding oneself with colorful friends, you understand.”

She fixed him with a stare, blinked a couple of times, and returned her gaze to the book. “It sure is something,” she said, and for a terrifying second, Harmony thought she intended to keep it for herself, but finished with a sigh and, “Well, if it’s yours, I suppose you’d better take it.”

“And we shall,” Archie said, triumphantly reclaiming the volume (with a smug glance back at Horatio, Maude noted with a snicker), “You have restored my faith in librarians, my dear lady. I wish you a lovely summer.” With a bow that looked a little ridiculous in his sweater and jeans, Archie turned to rejoin the company, and led the way back out to the car.

“Hey, what’s your name, sweetheart?” the lady called after him.

“My name, madam, is Don Juan,” he said, turning to walk backwards a few steps, then turned back around and pushed the door open.

“That was awesome!” Billie Jean said, a little breathlessly.

“Nothing to it,” he replied (another glance at Horatio, who rolled his eyes), “Just a few sweet words for a sweet lady, and we’re home free. Literally, I hope.”

“You may have dug yourself out now, but if you ever go back, you don’t have a prayer,” Drew said, “That woman reads romance novels like nobody’s business. She probably just decided you’re madly in love with her and the next time you walk through those doors, you’ll be her property just like that book is yours.”

“Well, as I have no intention of setting foot in the building again, it scarcely matters,” Archie said, buckling himself into the car.

“So now we begin the Hornblower/Kennedy Reading Group to Send the Aforementioned Back Home,” Harmony said. 

“What the actual heck,” Drew said. 

“Horatio’s already gotten started,” Maude commented, glancing at him, his brow furrowed, resting one elbow on the window ledge, scanning the text. He glanced up at the mention of his name, shook his head as if to clear it, and went back to reading, one hand on his mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Maude continued. 

He nodded wordlessly without looking up.

“Hey, you might want to wait to start reading until we get home,” Harmony said, turning around from the passenger seat to look at him. “The motion of the car can make you nauseated if you’re reading.”

Horatio waved his hand, but looked up from the book, and rested his head on his hands.

“Horatio Hornblower got carsick,” Drew said, sinking back into his seat, “And I was here to see it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Horatio took the rest of the ride to recover, so when they got back to the Driscoll house, he went straight for the kitchen table, pulled out a chair and before he had completely sat down, was back in the book, his eyes scanning back and forth, resting his head on a few fingers, his elbow propped up on the table. Harmony joined him, reading over his shoulder.

Billie Jean and Maude sat down on the couch together; Drew kicked off his shoes, dropped into a chair in the living room, drew his legs into the seat, and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels halfheartedly, pretending to ignore Archie’s fascinated but bewildered stare. 

“Dare I ask how this is possible?” he said.

“You can, but I don’t really know. Come on and sit down,” Maude said, patting the seat beside her. Archie came and sat down, jerking his head down at the cushions as he sank into them, and when he saw Maude’s confused look, said with a chuckle, “Forgive me; I am accustomed to much firmer seats.” He adjusted his position every few seconds, and finally decided folding his arms would provide the balance he lacked.

“It might help to cross your legs,” Maude offered, demonstrating for him, and regretting it when he blinked rapidly and looked away from her.

“Perhaps,” he said, and glanced back at Horatio, who was still pouring over the book with Harmony. Maude shifted restlessly, and said, “Oh, this is a good one; stop here, Drew. Hey, Mr. Kennedy, look.”

With an effort, Archie turned his attention back to the television, blinking a little. “What is this?”

“This is a television show,” she said. “It’s about this girl who likes this one guy at her school and she has to try to figure out how to tell him without actually saying it.”

Archie blinked again. “Tell him what without saying what?”

“She has to figure out some way to tell him she likes him without actually telling him she likes him,” Maude said. “If she just walks up to him and says, ‘Hey, I like you, do you want to date me,’ that would be weird. At least she thinks so.”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Archie said, still confused.

“This is boring,” Drew said, over Billie Jean’s scandalized gasp, “Can I flip to something—whoa my gosh, wait a minute!”

The door flew open and Charity and Hope ran in, flushed and sweating.

“Harmony, Mrs. Vance wants to take us out for ice cream,” Charity said, and Hope hopped up and down behind her, echoing, “Miz Vance, ice keem!”

“That’s fine,” Harmony replied, not looking up from the book. “Horatio, this is interesting, look here.”

“Charity, before you guys go, can you run to my house for something?” Drew asked.

“No,” Harmony called back, “I don’t want them running all over the neighborhood alone. If you want something from your house, get it yourself.”

“Fine, never mind,” Drew said, looking at Billie Jean, who said, “I’m not going, either.”

“Wait, try YouTube,” Maude said, suddenly understanding his idea as the girls flew back out the door, closing it with a bang.

“Don’t slam the door,” Harmony called distantly.

Archie chuckled. Maude glanced up at him.

Drew typed ‘Horatio Hornblower’ into the search bar and selected the first episode.

“Horatio, your fame exceeds our expectations,” Archie called. “It seems you are to be found even on this tell-vision.”

“Television,” Billie Jean corrected, glancing repeatedly at him to gauge his reaction. He watched with raised eyebrows and a slight smile, laughed outright at the title Hornblower in grand letters, but as he saw Horatio and himself on the screen, his smile faded, and he said softly, “And have you any idea how this came to be?”

“They filmed it,” Billie Jean said. “They hired actors and they filmed it.”

“Then all of this is recreated from someone’s memoirs?”

“No, they wrote books about it.”

Archie hesitated. “So, somebody’s memoirs?”

“Well, it’s an interesting question,” Maude said, settling deeper into her seat. “Since you guys clearly existed in history, I guess somebody found some evidence that inspired CS Forester to write the books. Or maybe it’s just coincidence.”

“Horatio!” Archie called. “I don’t know if this answers any of your questions, but you might want to take a look at this.”

Horatio glanced up with irritation, but when he saw himself on the screen, his face melted into wonder, and he stood up and came to watch as he and Archie made their way through the Justinian to the midshipmen’s berth.

“What is this?” he asked, just as Archie on screen answered, ‘Another messmate, gentlemen.’ Billie Jean laughed.

Archie winced as Cleaveland dropped a profanity and glanced at the girls. “You entertain yourselves with this sort of thing?”

“You think your life isn’t entertaining?” Drew asked with a smirk. He had not stopped watching either officer since they started watching.

“How do you expect this is going to get us home?” Horatio asked.

“Well, someone was clearly there,” Archie replied. “Look at the realism. Almost exactly as I remember.”

They watched until on-screen Horatio vomited; Horatio made a face and Archie laughed. “I take it back,” he said, “Exactly as I remember.”

Horatio rolled his eyes and went back to his seat.

“What’s the big deal about being seasick in Spithead?” Maude asked. “They say that like it’s a really bad thing.”

“Seasickness is always a ‘really bad thing’,” Horatio answered from the table.

“It’s ridiculous,” Archie replied cheerfully, “Because the ship is at anchor in relatively calm waters.”

“Relatively,” Horatio emphasized, eyes on the book.

“And for somebody to be seasick in such calm speaks very poorly for his abilities as a sailor.”

“It speaks poorly for his stomach, not his capabilities,” Horatio said.

Archie shook his head, watching on-screen Horatio being tucked in by Clayton. “Poor boy,” he said with mock solemnity. Maude covered her mouth, giggling.

“He’s a good sailor,” Billie Jean said after a minute, as if she’d been thinking about it and had finally decided.

“Thank you, my dear,” Horatio replied, with a sarcastic glance at Archie.

“Poor Mr. Hornblower,” Archie continued, looking at Maude with a barely concealed smirk, “How very desperate he is if he must rely on the good opinion of his seamanship from young ladies from the future.”

Maude giggled harder. Billie Jean replied, “Well, he is!”

“I’m only teasing,” Archie said, then lowered his voice, “But we mustn’t let him know that.”

“I know that,” Horatio said.

Drew turned around to look at him. “Dude?”

“Okay, this is interesting,” Harmony said. “This says you can’t force open a time warp; it happens on its own.”

“That’s speculation, as it says in the beginning,” Horatio said, “But it makes sense.”

“So, what does that mean for us?”

Horatio glanced grimly up at her.

Captain Keane appeared on screen, and Archie barked a laugh. “The poor old fool,” he said, shaking his head. “If I knew then what I know now, I would have been even more disgusted with him.”

He watched Horatio meet the captain, chuckling over Horatio’s awkwardness, but when Simpson came on the scene, his smile faded, though his mouth stayed open. He watched a couple of seconds, then said with assumed lightness, “I don’t suppose we could pass over this part?”

“Yeah,” Maude said, reaching over him for the remote and ignoring Drew’s protest when she stopped it, “And I guess we had better just quit the whole episode because that’s what this is all about.”

Archie did not take his eyes off the screen, though the movie was no longer playing. “About Simpson?”

“Yeah, and how Horatio took him on and totally kicked his butt,” Drew said. “That shouldn’t be hard to watch.”

“If he doesn’t want to watch it, we won’t watch it,” Maude said, and powered the screen off, again ignoring Drew’s “Hey!”.

“I thought you’d be over that by now,” Billie Jean said. “Ouch, Maude!”

“Over it?” Archie shrugged, still affecting cheerfulness. “Perhaps. I’d rather not relive it, if I can avoid it.”

“No problem,” Maude said, glaring at Billie Jean, who took it very personally and withdrew into folded arms. “I have a better idea.” Springing up from her seat, she pulled her phone from her pocket and after tapping the screen a couple of times, looked down at Archie, and said, “Say hi!”

Archie blinked, still recovering from the movie, and with a bland smile, asked, “Say what, my dear?”

“Say hi! Say hi to the camera! You’re on film.”

“Am I?” he said, brightening in an exaggerated show of enthusiasm, much to Maude’s relief. “Well, I must say, I never expected the honor! And what precisely does this mean?”

“It means,” Maude said with a proud grin, “That you are the very first 19th century British naval lieutenant to be recorded on an iPhone.”

“That we know of, anyway,” Billie Jean added from her offended huddle.

“In that case,” Archie said with mock seriousness, “I must think of something spectacular to say, as fits the occasion. Let me think; ah, yes.” He straightened, cleared his throat and said, “I, Mr. Archibald Kennedy, 4th lieutenant of His Majesty’s ship Renown, have absolutely no idea what is going on.”

Maude and Billie Jean exploded into giggles. 

“I really thought you were going to say something profound,” Drew grinned.

“I’m afraid that a simple declaration of the case is as profound as I can manage,” Archie said, flashing a dimpled smile. Maude caught her breath and disguised it in another giggle.

“Hey, we need—Hey, Horatio,” Drew said. “Get him.”

“Oh, yeah,” Maude said, and scampered to the table, holding the phone in front of her. “Horatio, say hello.”

“Hello,” he murmured, without looking up. 

“No, no, look up!” she pleaded. “Look up and say hello.”

Horatio looked up, much as he had for the movie, his brows knit and his mouth drawn together in a displeased line, which he quickly tried to erase by raising his eyebrows. “Hello,” he said with a strained smile. “Now, if you please?” And returned his attention to the book.

“Harmony, make him say hi to the camera,” Maude said.

“He just did,” she replied without taking her eyes off the book.

“No, like he means it,” Maude began.

“Miss Maude, I have found it unadvisable to disturb Mr. Hornblower from his thought until he is ready,” Archie called from the couch. “You had better leave him for now.”

“I guess so,” Maude said, stopping the video and coming back to sit by Mr. Kennedy. “You’re more fun, anyway.”

“That cannot be denied,” Archie said, batting his eyes. Maude pulled up the video she had taken and held it up for him to see. He gasped and watched closely. “Do you mean it recorded everything it saw?”

“Uh-huh,” Maude grinned, almost choking on her glee.

“Horatio, come look; it captured us!” Archie called.

“I know, I assure you,” came the reply.

“No, come look!”

Horatio huffed and pushed back his chair. “Archie,” he growled, but stopped as Maude replayed the video. “Fascinating invention,” he said, sounding as intrigued as he could be with his mind on solving their problem, “Does it have any application to our return home?”

Archie glanced at Maude, who thought for a moment. “I don’t think so,” she said. “If anything, it’s the opposite; you can watch the past again.”

“Is that not what you just showed me, with my getting on the Justinian?” 

“Irritated Horatio is life,” Drew commented.

“It’s not exactly the same thing,” Maude began, fully prepared to explain, but Horatio said, “My dear young lady, I have no objection with your showing me these things when we have time, but at the moment, I am absorbed with the problem of how to return home, which I notice does not seem to concern Mr. Kennedy very much, so if you would please leave me alone until I reach a satisfactory answer, I would be very much appreciative.” And he turned and went back to the table.

“I am concerned,” Archie replied, “I have no idea what to do. I wait upon your brilliance, as always,” he finished with a chuckle and a sigh. “What would you have me do?” he asked after a pause.

“Nothing,” Horatio said. “Keep the children entertained. That is a help.”

“Children?” Drew yelled, turning around in his chair.

Before he could protest further, the door opened again, and the girls came in much slower this time, eating their ice cream.

“Ah,” Archie exclaimed, “Now, here are some real children to entertain! Let us see if I am up to the challenge.”

“I thought you guys went for ice cream,” said Maude, pouting a little. 

“We did,” Charity held it up, “But Mrs. Vance had to go home. Something’s wrong with her toilet.”

“Potty frew up!” Hope exclaimed, running to Harmony. “Hommy, potty frew up!”

“Nice,” Harmony replied, patting the air where she thought Hope’s head would be.

“What have you guys been doing?” Charity asked.

“I have been reveling in the inventions of the twenty-first century,” Archie replied. “I have seen myself in a play in that box, then I have seen myself in this young lady’s little box, and I wait with baited breath to see what new designs I shall witness.”

“Have you played music for him yet?”

“No,” Maude gasped, scrambling for her phone again. She scrolled through a few before selecting a Taylor Swift song, but just as it started playing, Archie rose from the couch and went back to the table, saying, “What have you found?”

“Nothing helpful so far,” Horatio muttered, “Multiple examples of objects that have gone missing seconds after being put down, but nothing besides.”

“And it goes on to totally kick that argument in the knees by saying it’s ‘Can be attributed to absence of mind’,” Harmony continued, “This guy doesn’t seem too desperate to prove his theory. And I know the science of 200 years ago was totally different, but this is the least sciency sounding science book I’ve ever read.”

Drew got up to join them. Billie Jean reached over Maude, who had stopped the music and was pouting again, and turned the TV on.

“So what do we do if the book doesn’t help?” Drew asked.

“We are not there yet,” Horatio replied, “So we shall wait until we know.”

“Yeah, but we need a plan!”

“We do,” Harmony said, glancing up in exasperation, “This is it. This is Plan A.”

Drew began to respond, but his phone rang, and he answered: “Hey, Mom. Yeah. At the Driscoll’s. Okay. Okay, no problem,” then with a sigh, “Whatever, this isn’t going anywhere anyway,” went to the door, and before slamming it, added, “At least not 200 years ago.”

“Well, I’d better get home, too,” Billie Jean said, standing up. “See you guys tomorrow, I guess.”

Nobody responded but Archie, who smiled and said, “Tomorrow, then.”

Maude remained pouting, glancing at Archie, who stayed by the table, reading over Horatio’s shoulder, until she finally resigned her target as lost for the day and with a shrug and a sigh, stood up and called, “Later,” and went home.

Harmony and Horatio stayed hunched over the book while Charity and Hope chased each other around the house. Harmony called, ‘Stop,’ over her shoulder once or twice, but when Hope finally tripped, hit her head, and started crying, Archie picked her up, took her to sit on the couch, patted her shoulder and said, “Well, this won’t do. Perhaps I really am better on child duty; what do you girls like to do for fun?”

“Play run and chase,” was Charity’s cheerful rejoinder. “And she’s okay now, so come on!”

“Perhaps something a little less energetic,” Archie replied. “Do you have any puzzles, perhaps? Or is that an antiquated custom?”

“We have puzzles,” Charity said, crinkling her nose. “What’s ‘anti-kwated’?”

“It means old,” Archie said. “Where do you keep them?”

“Like you?”

“Exactly like me,” he said. “Now, if you’ll direct Old Archibald to these puzzles, we’ll see how sharp his mind is.”

Charity stared at him. “Your name is Archibald?”

“My name is Archibald,” he echoed with only mild irritation. “And I want puzzles. As soon as possible, if you please,” as Hope began to whimper again.

So Charity found the puzzles, and they occupied themselves with that for a while until Archie’s stomach made an uncharitable noise, and Hope, who was sitting in his lap, glanced up at him with a giggle.

“Yes, that was the dinner bell,” Archie said grimly. “I don’t suppose anyone else feels the same way?”

“Sure, we can eat,” Charity said, scrambling up and jumping over the puzzle. “What sounds good? Actually, I guess I should wait till we know what we have. Harmony’s down for the count, so we can get whatever we want.”

“No, you can’t,” Harmony replied.

Charity stood in front of the open refrigerator, giving it a thorough going-over with her eyes. “We’ve got egg salad,” she said dubiously. “What do you like to eat?”

Mr. Kennedy had joined her, staring with raised eyebrows at the refrigerator and its contents. “I believe I will have to experiment,” he said. “Nothing in here looks like any food I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah, it’s probably different from what you’re used to,” Charity said, pulling the bowl out of the fridge and getting three plates out.

“Perhaps Mr. Hornblower and Miss Driscoll would like to eat as well,” Archie said, looking back at them. Neither of them responded. “Horatio,” Archie repeated, “Perhaps you had better give yourself a moment to eat.”

“I am not hungry,” Horatio murmured.

“Horatio, you’ve been pouring over that thing for hours and from the looks of it, you aren’t getting any answers, so why don’t--”

“Archie,” Horatio growled. 

Archie raised his eyebrows. “Very well, then.”

“Well, ours is ready,” Charity said, setting two plates on the table. Archie took his plate and sat down, and Hope ran to his side, holding her hands up. “Chi-Chi sit me?” she asked, dancing in place. Archie chuckled, picked her up and put her on his knee, and she bounced there, grinning first at him, then at the others at the table. 

Horatio glanced up with a faint smile. “Well, you’ve found a friend.”

“I have,” he replied, “And lost a dinner, by the looks of it,” as Hope began eating from his plate.

“Here,” Charity said with her mouth full of food, pushing the other plate at him. “Use hers. What do you like to eat at home?”

They spent the rest of the meal with Charity peppering Mr. Kennedy with back-to-back questions about the 19th century, all in the same curious tone, like a school subject she was curious about. When they finished eating, Charity jumped up from her chair, to the living room and began running laps around the couch. Hope stayed sitting with Archie until he stood up (and then she held her arms up, clamoring to be held again), and he took her to the couch and sat down, glancing at Charity as she sped past. “Now that we’ve eaten,” he said, “Don’t misunderstand me, but when do you girls go to bed?”

“When Harmony says so,” was the rejoinder.

Archie glanced back at Harmony, who was still intent on study, now using her computer, and said, “Well, I would say tonight is unique. Tonight we’ll go to bed when Mr. Kennedy says.”

“You can’t tell me when to go to bed,” Charity panted, still running.

“Not usually,” he said, “But as I said, tonight is special. Do you hear me?”

“Yeah,” she said. He looked from her to Hope, who was sitting perfectly contentedly on his lap, and when she yawned, he said, “Well, let us prepare for bed and I shall read to you, if you would like.”

Charity stopped dead in her tracks, collapsed on the floor, dramatically panting. 

“Would you like that?”

She nodded and rolled herself off the floor. “We have to get dressed and brush teeth,” she called over her shoulder as she dashed to the back hall.

“Buush teef,” Hope echoed, sliding off Mr. Kennedy’s lap and pulling his hand as she followed her sister.

* * *

About an hour later, Archie emerged from the back hall with a self-satisfied sigh. “I rather like that Winnie the Pooh,” he announced.

Harmony looked up, her eyes wide. “Where are the girls?”

“In bed.”

Her eyes grew wider. “Asleep?”

“Unless they’re considerably good actresses.”

“Oh my gosh, thank you,” Harmony gasped, looking at the clock. “I got so involved; I totally forgot about everything!”

Archie dusted himself off with a grin. “No trouble at all. Actually, it was more for my sanity than anything else; between her constant movement and constant questions, your eldest sister was about to drive me even further out of my mind.” He strolled up to Horatio’s chair, reading over his shoulder. “Anything useful yet?”

“No, and I fear it never will. Help, I mean.” Horatio rubbed his eyes with his palms, and rested his forehead in his hands.

“Eat something,” Archie urged, “And go to bed. Or rather, out to the cottage.”

“No, no,” Harmony said, jumping up (a little too quickly for her stiff legs, and she took a second to stretch), “That’s one thing I did plan for. You can stay inside tonight. Horatio can have the master bedroom, and Archie can have the couch. I’ll fold it out for you. Tomorrow I can clean out the guest bedroom so you can use that instead.”

“Thank you very much,” Archie said.

“Yes,” Horatio echoed in a hollow tone. “Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, Harmony found it difficult to sleep. She lay there, her eyes wide open (it almost hurt to try to keep them closed), thinking about the past twenty-four hours. Billie Jean’s question echoed in her mind: what were they going to do if they couldn’t figure out how to send them back before her parents returned? Where could they go? Could her parents help? Much as she liked them, she doubted it. They would have to pass them off as visitors from England who got stuck, and naturally, being grown-ups, her parents would assume they had the money either to get a hotel or to pay them back for one. She ran through all the information the officers had given her, trying to make something make sense, and then, after what seemed like a few minutes, it was morning, and they had to start again.

She hesitated to get up for a few minutes, but after berating herself for a coward repeatedly, she finally shamed herself into getting dressed and going out.

Mr. Kennedy still lay asleep on the couch, but Horatio still sat reading, though he sat right beside the back door, reading by the faint light of dawn.

“Have you been up all night?” Harmony asked in an astonished whisper.

He jerked his head up at the sound of her voice, and said, “No. I found it difficult to sleep, so as soon as it was light enough, I came out here.”

“You could have turned a light on,” she said, and flipped the kitchen light switch. 

Horatio winced and blinked. “Thank you.”

Harmony glanced at Mr. Kennedy to see if the light disturbed him, but he didn’t move. “Is the book any help yet?”

Horatio looked up at her, his lips compressed. “If this object is, in fact, what started this unusual occurrence,” he said crisply, “It cannot be because of its contents. In essence, this gentleman says, ‘Here is my theory; here is why it is right; here is why it is wrong; here is why there is no way that my theory is consistent with the real world; disbelieve me if you will, you’ll be wrong.” He threw his hands up and let them drop to his lap. “And he never gives examples of anything that could set it off, as in our example.” He shook his head.

“So now what do we do?”

“We go back to our original idea,” he said. “Examine the facts on either side, before the distortion occurred, and find as many hints as possible.”

Harmony sat down and stared at her hands for a minute. “I don’t want to be fatalist or anything,” she said slowly, “But if we still haven’t gotten you back before my parents get back, we need a plan for what to do.”

“We are not yet at that point,” Horatio said. “And if all goes well, we won’t be.”

“No, but it’s good to have a plan, isn’t it?”

“Yes, and I only plan for success,” he said with a smile. “We will get back, and we will do it within two weeks.”

Harmony watched him with a half-smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, Drew texted Harmony, ‘Too early to come?’ She returned, ‘No come on, but be quiet Mr. Kennedy’s asleep’.

Just as she sent the text, a door opened from the back hall, and Hope tip-toed out. She saw Archie lying on the couch, and before Harmony could do anything to stop her, she had flown across the room and onto the couch beside him. He jerked awake with a shout, looked around him with wide eyes, then, coming back to see Hope sitting over him, remembered where he was and sighed, “Good morning, then.”

Harmony sent a follow-up to Drew, ‘Never mind about quiet’.

Mr. Kennedy helped Harmony fold the couch back into place, and then Harmony started breakfast. She was setting the eggs on the table when Drew arrived.

“Hey,” she said. “Have you eaten?”

“Not much,” he said glumly. “Didn’t feel like it. Please tell me you got something from all that study last night.”

“Yes,” Horatio said, “We have determined that our original idea is all that we have.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that was working so well before,” Drew said, dropping into a chair and slumping his head onto his hand.

“We never gave it time to work,” Horatio said. “Now we shall see whether or not it is helpful.”

“Well, now we have thirteen days till we have to move you,” Drew said. 

“Exactly,” Horatio said, “Your mathematics are in spectacular form, if not your manners.”

“Dude,” Drew began to protest, but Harmony put a hand on his shoulder, and he softened. “Sorry,” he said, “It’s just, we didn’t ask for this, we were innocently having our summer and all of a sudden we have two grown men to take care of in a stupid deadline.”

Horatio frowned thoughtfully. “What a coincidence, sir,” he said, “We did not ask for this situation, either.” He gave Drew a direct look. “You cannot always choose your circumstances in life, master Drew. You can only make the best of them.”

Drew wrinkled his nose and sat up. “Do not call me that, please.”

“Call you what?”

“’Master Drew’. I’m not Frodo and you’re not Smeagol.”

Horatio narrowed his eyes. “What does—ah, never mind. Drew, then. Did you happen to hear and understand anything else I said?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Drew sighed, though with less resentment in his tone. “Sorry, you’re right.”

Horatio inclined his head, and after a brief pause, he asked, “Now, Archie, what did you say you remembered before you arrived here?”

Archie finished chewing (he, Hope, and Harmony were the only ones eating) and replied, “I was coming to join you in the wardroom, thinking rather uncharitable things about Buckland and Mr. Bush, I saw you holding the book, opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say anything, I felt something forcibly strike me and my world went dark.” He shrugged. “That is all I remember.”

“Nothing else? Nothing at all?” Horatio prompted. 

“No, I’m sorry,” Archie said, looking closely at Horatio. “Is it really that important?”

Horatio waved his hand and shook his head. “Not in all likelihood,” he said, “But the more details I have to work with, the better.”

“You might get something useful from Billie Jean,” Harmony added. “She was there when you first appeared.” She opened her phone and started tapping a message. 

Horatio raised his eyebrows. “Perhaps,” he said, but added in a murmur, “Although if I understand correctly, she has been more alarmed than Mr. Kennedy or I by this turn of events.”

A door slammed in the back hall, and Charity dashed into the kitchen. “Hey, good, you’re still here,” she said.

Archie sighed and smiled. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, “We are.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harmony and Mr. Kennedy were clearing the breakfast table when Maude and Billie Jean arrived. 

“You put them to work?” Billie Jean cried.

“He offered, like the gentleman that is,” Harmony replied.

“Meanwhile, our favorite third lieutenant has thought himself pouty again, and we’re no closer to answers than we were yesterday,” Drew said. He and Mr. Hornblower both sat at the kitchen table, in similar attitudes of dissatisfaction. 

“Oh, _he’s_ pouting, is he?” Maude crossed her arms. “Maybe he wouldn’t be that bad if you were nicer.”

Horatio stirred and looked up at Billie Jean. “Miss…” he faltered, “Forgive me, what’s your name?”

“Billie Jean,” she said, shuffling in her place and glancing at the other kids. “What did I do?”

“Nothing, my dear, I want to ask you a question; you were the first one to notice my appearance, yes?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Can you remember anything about what you were doing before? What you were reading, thinking, anything?”

“I was on Facebook,” she said, still shifting, “And I looked up and I saw you and freaked out.”

Horatio brightened. “Another book?”

“No,” Harmony sighed, “This is kind of the same thing as Google. It’s on the computer.”

“But it is still a book?”

“No, it’s like an online assembly room.” Harmony felt very proud of that explanation until the look on his face reminded her that ‘Online’ meant nothing to him. “On the computer,” she clarified. “It’s highly unlikely to have anything to do with kicking off your transportation.”

“Nevertheless, it bears noting,” Horatio said, and pushed back from the table to stand and tap his lips.

“There it is,” Archie said with a wry grin.

“There what is?” Billie Jean asked. “Was it something I said?”

“Yes, but happily what it means is our favorite third lieutenant has enough to think on to make him stand up and pace instead of sit and pout,” this with a nod at Drew, who curled his lip, but smirked. 

Horatio continued to pace. After a brief silence, Harmony asked, “Care to share with the class?”

“I have nothing to share so far,” he said. “Only several theories, all of which collapse as soon as I formulate them.”

Maude glanced at the time. “Well, I’m bored,” she announced, “And it’s summer and we have two super officers with us, and that’s just wrong.”

“That’s why Horatio’s thinking so hard,” Drew replied. “To fix the situation.”

“No, it’s wrong that I’m bored,” Maude cried. “It’s a beautiful day; let’s go outside. Let’s go to the park.”

Nobody stirred. 

“We could do that,” Billie Jean finally said, “But it’s awfully cramped in the car.”

“Hey, you haven’t given any ideas yet,” Drew said to Archie.

“I have none to give,” Archie replied. “I have no idea how any of this could have happened; I only accepted that it really did happen yesterday.”

“Maybe some fresh air will help,” Maude said. “Does anybody else want to go to the park?”

Hope and Charity both exclaimed, “Yeah!”

“Okay, we really don’t have room for everybody in my car,” Billie Jean said. 

“You can take whoever wants to go,” Harmony said, “Just keep an eye on them.”

Maude lolled her head back. “Mr. Kennedy, do you want to come?”

“Chi-chi go park?” Hope asked, jumping in place.

“I can,” he said glancing from Horatio to the girls. “If it would help. In fact,” he said, standing up, “I think it would be good for all of us, Horatio.”

“Very well, then,” he said, not breaking his concentration.

“We don’t have room,” Billie Jean began, and Archie said, “Perhaps the girls can sit with someone. We can make room.”

“You’re not supposed to have people sit with people in a car,” Billie Jean said.

“Horatio,” Archie said. “Are you coming? The rest of us are going to the park.”

Finally, Horatio looked up, shook his head slightly, and said, “And you want me to get back in the machine that might throw me out the window?”

“See, that’s why people can’t sit with people in cars!” Billie Jean said.

“It won’t throw you out the window if you buckle your seatbelt,” Harmony said.

“And we could take the Driscoll’s van,” Drew suggested. “I want to see Horatio and Archie in a van.”

“I haven’t ever driven it before,” Billie Jean said, “Would your parents mind if I did?”

“No,” Harmony said, “We can write it off as taking the girls to the park. Which we are.”

“Awesome, so let’s go!” Maude said. Triumphant at having reclaimed the situation, she was determined not to lose it. “I’ll help Hope.”

“Chi-Chi come too?” Hope asked.

“Yes,” Archie chuckled, “Chi-Chi’s coming too. Come on, Mr. Hornblower.”

“C’mon, Bo-bo,” Hope echoed, dragging Mr. Kennedy by the hand.

So they all piled in the van, and Billie Jean drove slowly to the park. Drew turned on the radio and glanced back at the officers, both of whom sat up straighter when the music began to play.

“Where is this coming from?” Horatio asked. 

“The speakers,” Drew replied casually. 

“We have ways to record music and play it back,” Harmony said. “Remember the video yesterday? Or rather, the recording Maude made of you? It’s the same with music.”

“Ah.” Horatio looked out the window, seemingly disinterested, but his fingers kept the beat. 

Archie scrunched his nose. “It sounds unlike any music I’ve ever heard. It’s too…it’s got too much … well, there’s too much of it at once.”

“That’s pop for you,” Billie Jean shrugged.

“What kind of music do you like to listen to?” Charity asked, leaning forward in her seat.

“I like piano and guitar,” he said. “I like duets.”

“Do you play an instrument?” Maude asked.

“I do not,” he said. “Always appreciated listening more than creating it.”

“What about you, Mr. Hornblower?” Maude asked.

“I do not play, and I do not listen if I can help it,” he said. “I’ve been told I’m tone deaf, and I’ve found no reason to doubt it.”

Maude wrinkled her nose. “That’s so sad! No wonder you’re so uptight!”

Archie laughed. 

* * *

They unloaded from the van; Archie, still held captive by Hope, strolled along behind her, watching her and occasionally commenting at the risk of incessantly hearing his name called, and redeemed the time by chatting with Billie Jean.

Drew parked himself on a swing to mope, Harmony stood beside him deriding his hypocrisy, and Horatio immediately betook himself to a bench where he fell back into his reverie. Maude pouted because Billie Jean beat her to Mr. Kennedy’s side without even trying, and after standing with her arms crossed, she sat down by Horatio.

“Misery loves company,” she said. “Mind if I join you?”

He glanced at her, then shook his head and lapsed back into his thoughtful demeanor.

She watched Archie, now pushing Hope in the swings and still chatting with Billie Jean, and finally sighed and looked at Horatio. “So is it true that you stood up to Simpson and Pellew shot him when he tried to kill you?”

He stirred again. “What was that? Forgive me.”

“Did you really have to duel Simpson and Pellew shot him when he tried to kill you?”

Horatio blinked. “Captain Pellew, yes.”

“And did you almost fail your examination for lieutenant and only save it by saving the Indy from the fire ship? And wear that fabulous straw hat?” she added with a giggle.

“I’m sure the hat had nothing to do with it,” Horatio said, with a touch of amusement in his voice. “And it was not exactly like that—with the fire ship, that is—but I was about to fail, yes.” He said the last part with one of his sarcastic smiles that spoke of self-berating, and Maude quickly continued, “So did you really give those super important dispatches to an actress who turned out okay and Archie was starving himself in prison and--”

“Are we to trace my entire career through this line of questioning?”

Maude shrugged. “I’m curious how accurate the movies are.”

Horatio examined her face. “I suppose you have read all the accounts?”

“I haven’t read the books. I saw the movies. And yeah, I saw all of them. I think Harmony read one of the books.” Maude stopped and returned his gaze. “Are you asking me how Retribution ends?”

Horatio blinked. “What retribution?”

“You seriously want your own life spoilers?”

Horatio shook his head, still looking at her. “I have ceased to understand you, I’m afraid.”

“I know what happens at the end of your story on the Renown,” Maude said. “You want me to tell you?”

Horatio hesitated for only half a second. “No, of course not. I would rather live it as it happens.”

“But you’re curious,” Maude said, watching his face harden into the stoniness of pretending not to care. “I can tell you, but you won’t like it.”

“Then if you please, be so good as not to tell me,” he said with an exaggerated smile.

“You could avoid all that and just stay here,” she suggested with a shrug. “None of it has to happen.”

“But by your own admission, everything in this century will ‘shock me to death’,” Horatio returned. “I would much rather die with dignity in my own time, my own country.”

“Jamaica isn’t your country,” Maude said, crossing her legs and folding her arms.

Horatio paused. 

“And no, that doesn’t mean you die in Jamaica,” she said sullenly. “You don’t, anyway,” watching Mr. Kennedy, who was laughing at something Billie Jean said.

Horatio was silent. “We do what we must,” he said at last.

“You don’t ‘must’ go back,” Maude muttered.

Horatio did not reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Billie Jean took them for ice cream before taking them back to the Driscolls.

The girls sat down immediately to finish their ice cream, Horatio returned to the back door to pace, and Archie leaned against the wall with his arms folded, watching Horatio.

“I suppose returning to the library would do nothing to help us?” he said.

Horatio shook his head. “We’ve gone back once, and nothing happened. If something triggered it, it was on our end, on the Renown.”

“Or maybe it wasn’t,” Harmony suggested, but Maude cut her off, “Maybe we should watch a movie or play a game, just to take a break from brainstorming.”

“I thought that was why you wanted us to go to the park,” Drew said.

“No, I wanted us to go to the park to have fun, loosen up.”

“Well, we had fun and now it’s back to suffering,” Drew replied. “What did you mean, maybe it wasn’t on their end, Harmony?”

“Maybe the book was already travelling,” she started, but stopped herself and bit her lip. “I mean…”

Horatio tilted his head, but otherwise ignored the suggestion.

“What could possibly start something like that?” Archie asked. 

“Maybe, like, a primitive time machine?” Drew shrugged and Harmony shook her head. 

“Forget it, really,” she said. “At least we know what didn’t happen.”

“Yeah, and that’s all we know,” Drew growled.

“So let’s watch a movie!” Maude cried, taking Mr. Kennedy’s hand and dragging him to the sofa. “Maybe just not thinking so hard will help.”

“Maude,” Drew sighed, but Hope had jumped up calling, “Movie! Watch movie, Chi-Chi!”

Archie raised his eyebrows with a shrug. “Duty calls,” he said, helping Hope as she clambered into his lap.

Charity knelt in front of the TV cupboard, selected a movie, and put it in.

“Mr. Hornblower, do you want to join us?” Billie Jean called.

He did not respond.

“She can’t hear you shake your head, Horatio,” Archie said.

“Uh,” Horatio said, “No, thank you, my dear.”

“It’s funny,” she said. “You might like it.”

“I am content where I am, thank you,” he replied.

Archie watched with narrowed eyes before saying, “Can anyone explain how this…play in the box is accomplished?”

“No,” Drew and Harmony said together as Billie Jean started, “Well, it’s electricity,” and Mr. Kennedy said, “But this appears to be only drawings! How can it possibly--”

“Basically, they do draw a bunch of drawings and electricity speeds them up and makes them look like they’re moving,” Billie Jean finished.

“Then how do they provide voices and music?”

“Um, that’s electricity, too,” she shrugged. 

That pacified him for a while; he kept watching, still squinting occasionally, as if trying to see how it worked. 

Maude shifted and looked back to see Horatio still standing where he had been, but watching the movie with creased brow.

“You want to sit down?” she asked, and she was surprised when he wordlessly approached the den, took a seat, and sat forward in his seat, examining the TV. 

“Electricity, you say?” he asked.

“Yep,” Billie Jean said, hugging herself a little. 

Harmony decided not to share that technically, it was digital since she didn’t understand how it worked herself.

“And what exactly is electricity?”

“Um…it gives power,” she said.

“Power? What sort of power?”

“The lightbulbs,” she said. “They light up because of electricity.”

“And you can control it?”

“Yeah,” she faltered, and Harmony stood up, picked up her laptop, and handed it to Horatio. 

“Put ‘Electricity’ in the search bar,” she said, pulling the search engine up. “Satisfy your curiosity.”

Horatio paused, shifting in his seat. “Thank you,” he said, “I will take your word for it.” He awkwardly handed it back.

To Harmony’s astonishment, both officers watched the movie all the way through, and although they didn’t seem to understand it all, they did laugh at most of the humor (or rather, Archie laughed; Horatio smiled or smirked and only once or twice chuckled lightly).

“Well, now what?” Charity said when the movie ended.

“I still fail to understand how it works,” Horatio said as Archie said, “That was amusing and perplexing.”

“Now let’s play a game,” Maude said, hopping up from the couch.

“We really need lunch first,” Harmony said, glancing at the clock and getting up.

“It can be a sitting down game,” Maude said, “Just let’s do something else. Something fun.”

“How is that going to help us reclaim our summer?” Drew asked. Harmony smacked the side of his head as she passed him.

“Because we’re enjoying our unexpected surprise and making the best of it,” Maude said, with her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, surprise,” Drew said. “If we really made the best of it, we’d put them to work.”

“You were doing so well!” Billie Jean cried. “Why’d you get mad again?”

“If there is work to be done, let us do it,” Archie said, sitting forward. “Anything’s better than sitting about.”

“I thought you enjoyed the movie,” Maude said.

“I did, in a way,” he said, “But we still have the problem of returning to the Renown. The moving only distracts one as long as it lasts.”

“’Movie’,” Maude and Billie Jean corrected together as Drew rolled over the arm of his chair and joined Harmony in the kitchen. 

“It’s lucky you guys are such hippies,” he said as he watched her pulling food out of the fridge. “They’d never understand packaged food.”

“They’re not as dumb as you think,” Harmony replied, “And if you’re so anxious to put them to work, why are you just standing there watching me work?”

“Because there’s only room for one in front of the fridge,” he began.

“So get out plates, forks, napkins, you know what to do.”

“Why me? Make them do that stuff.”

“I’m making the best of your just standing around,” she replied, looking him in the eyes as she kicked the fridge door closed. “Step lively, now!”

* * *

Maude pulled out Smart Mouth and when they sat down to eat, she placed the game in the middle of the table.

“This will be our afternoon activity,” she announced. 

“Is that the one I always lose?” Drew asked.

“It is,” Maude replied. “We’ll team up and I want Mr. Kennedy on mine.”

“Me too,” Charity said and Hope echoed, “’Me too!”

“You can be on Harmony’s team.”

“You optimistically presuppose Harmony has any inclination to play,” Harmony replied.

“Oh, come on,” Maude cried while Drew muttered, “She’s picking up their speech now. Nice.”

“Come on, Harmony!” Maude continued. “It’ll be fun.”

“It would be a lot more fun if our guests weren’t so depressed.”

“You mean our guest,” Maude replied, looking at Horatio, who, instead of eating, was sitting back in his chair, nearly scowling as he thought. “Mr. Kennedy has been wonderful.”

“Always aim to please,” Archie said, glancing at Horatio.

“And you don’t have anything else to do,” Maude said. She regretted it the second she said it, for Drew exclaimed, “Well, yeah, trying to get them back to their own century is something else to do, but we’ve hit such a roadblock, it’s almost not worth trying anymore.”

Horatio pushed back his chair and went to stand before the window.

The kids went quiet, watching him. Maude bit her lip and looked down at her plate.

“It’s worth trying,” Harmony said. “We just need a break, like Maude said.”

Maude looked up and nodded gratefully.

“And, at any rate,” Archie said in such a cheerful tone that everybody perked up a little, “If I understand this game correctly, it should be something that I need no coaching in. You’re to call out a word that begins and ends with those two letters, yes?”

All the kids responded with variations of ‘Yep’. Hope added hers just after everyone else, making Archie laugh. 

Harmony glanced at Horatio, still staring out the window, opened her mouth to invite him to sit back down, but Mr. Kennedy caught her eye in time and shook his head slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Contrary to Harmony’s expectations, the game was really fun. Mr. Kennedy seemed to have decided that high spirits were called for, and his cheerfulness was infections, though it seemed Mr. Hornblower was immune, as he continued standing by the window until Maude begged him to sit down and give it a try for a few rounds. He did sit, and made a token effort at looking pleasant, but he was obviously still disturbed, and she hoped she hadn’t set it off with her Retribution spoiler hints, though she strongly suspected she had.

After the game, the girls wanted to play in the backyard, and Hope insisted that Chi-Chi push her in the swing again, which he did for a while, chatting with the kids. Once, he went back inside, and after waiting a few minutes, Maude went in after him, but stopped when she heard his voice, “If there is nothing more to be done at the moment, you would do better to enjoy the moment. We have no duties here, Horatio.”

“Our duty,” Horatio’s voice came intense and hushed, “Our duty, Mr. Kennedy, is to find the way to return home so that we can continue our mission at the fort, and return to Jamaica with at least one report of success so that we might not hang. Or have you forgotten our plight?”

“I have not,” Archie began.

“Then you understand my ‘intensity’ and ‘depressed spirits’,” Horatio said, apparently quoting Archie from earlier, “And I might ask you why you are so invested in the company of these children and their amusements. Is it possible that you think you have found a way out of your share of the trial?”

“I have not found a way out of anything,” Archie said gently. “Look at what they’ve dressed me in! But in all seriousness, I truly believe we will find an answer in time, and that constantly running over the same territory in your mind will never yield that answer, never. And they are not ungracious children, Horatio.”

“Oh no,” he replied, “They only address us by our Christian names, attack us with personal questions, and offer very specific ideas for what might happen in Kingston.”

“We already know that,” Archie began, but Horatio continued, “And what of time in our time? Hmm? Is it passing at the same rate as this place? Is it possible everything has just frozen while we are here?”

Archie was quiet for a second. “You’re frightened,” he said at last. “You’re afraid of returning and you’re even more afraid that you cannot.”

“Go and play with your friends,” Horatio scoffed. Maude heard something scuff across the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Archie said after a moment, and Maude heard the shuffle of someone approaching, dashed back behind the door just in time to make it look like she was coming up the steps.

“Oh!” she gasped when she saw him, examining his eyes for a hint of the argument. He smiled as brightly as he had been before, and said, “I’m coming.”

* * *

While Archie pushed Hope in the swing and chatted with Billie Jean, Maude, and Charity, Drew pulled Harmony aside.

“So are we really just sitting around playing now?” he asked. “I thought we were supposed to be coming up with a plan.”

“We’ve tried so hard for two days, I think Maude is right; we need a break.”

“For how long?”

Harmony sighed. “I don’t know. I have to admit, I’m stumped. Or maybe overwhelmed is a better word. I mean, I’ve got absolutely no idea what to do with those two, no place to put them when Mom and Dad get home, no money to support them wherever they go—”

“So you’re planning on them not getting back to the Renown by next week.”

“I don’t have a choice!” She shrugged to counter the frustration in her tone. “What would you do?”

“I don’t know, read the book again for clues?”

“He’s already doing that.”

“Huh?” Drew looked inside to see Horatio, still parked at the table, supporting his head on one hand, pouring over the book. “Okay, so how long are we going to sit around?”

“Well, we’re not sitting,” Harmony said, twisting her mouth, “We’re playing games, running around out here--”

“You know what I mean.”

“It’s the only thing I know to do,” Harmony said. “I’m giving my brain a break, especially since Mr. Hornblower won’t, so at least I’ll be able to function when it comes time to relocate them.”

Drew blinked. “You really have given up sending them back.”

“No, I’ve given up working on a deadline,” Harmony replied. “I am now trying to figure out what jobs they are qualified for so they can live somewhere while we keep working it out.”

Drew looked at Archie, who was laughing at something Maude had said. She laughed, too, darting glances up at him every few seconds.

“Well, I guess she got what she wanted.”

“At least she’s nice to our guests,” Harmony retorted. 

Drew sighed. “This was going to be the best summer.”

Harmony opened her mouth to rebuke that it could still be a wonderful summer, they had visitors from another time period, think of all they could learn, but faltered and, with her own sigh, just said, “Yeah.”


	11. Chapter 11

That night, after the other kids had left and the girls had gone to bed, Harmony was cleaning up the living room, still working through the few shreds of ideas she had. Archie approached her and, with a glance at Horatio standing by the back door, said in a low voice, “Miss Driscoll, may I have a word with you?”

She nodded, looking up at him. He took a seat and with another glance at Horatio, murmured, “If I understand our situation correctly, we still have no hope of returning within the next week. Would you agree?”

Harmony nodded again.

“Then perhaps we ought to construct a plan for the remainder of our time here. Hopefully it will not be long, but as I say…” glancing back once again. 

“I was thinking that, too,” Harmony replied with a grim smile. “I’m trying to come up with some idea of a job you guys can get and so far all I’ve come up with is librarians, since you’re so smart.”

Archie gave a mixed chuckle and scoff and said, “Perhaps classically speaking, but we have no notion of your modern books, and are still discovering the myriad convenience inventions you people take for granted.”

“Honestly, the only thing I think might work is manual labor,” she said, and had to snicker at his grimace. 

“Well, we could, I suppose,” he said.

“But you’re officers in his majesty’s navy,” she finished with an understanding nod. “Not the best idea.”

“Well, we’ve a week yet,” Archie said. “I’m sure between the two of us, we can come up with some kind of workable plan.”

* * *

So, for the next couple of days, the kids spent their time playing games or watching movies with Archie while Horatio re-read the book over and over, sinking deeper into his cloud of confusion and depression, and at night, Archie and Harmony discussed employment and living options. 

Archie remained as cheerful as if he were on shore leave without a care in the world, happily learning the rules to new games, watching new movies (always with a hundred questions about how it possibly worked), or smiling at Maude’s phone whenever she held it up at him to take a picture. 

Maude, Billie Jean, and the little girls thoroughly enjoyed it, while Drew tortured himself wondering if any other characters had shown up, and though he knew it was foolish, scanned the local news for reports of any confused British men dressed in 19th century clothing.

Horatio mostly kept to his Corner of Scowling, as Maude called it, though he occasionally went outside to pace. As the days went on, Harmony became concerned as she watched how little he ate, and finally decided the wisest thing would be to explain to him what she and Archie were planning.

So when Archie was reading the girls their bedtime story (as they had demanded every night since he had come), Harmony sat down at the table, looking at Horatio, trying to find a gentle way of introducing her topic.

“Any ideas?” she finally said.

He shook his head, not looking at her.

“You’ve been working really hard for several days,” she said, examining his face. “How about we switch tactics?”

His brow furrowed and he turned toward her, looking so fierce that she swallowed before continuing, “Maybe we should try to figure out what to do when my parents get here first.”

“You’re asking us to leave?”

“No! I’m saying maybe it’s wiser, instead of trying so hard to get you home now, maybe we should come up with a plan B while we keep trying to get you home…you know?”

“Plan B?”

“Like, find somewhere for you to stay when my parents get back,” she said, forcing herself to maintain eye contact, “Find you two jobs so you can pay your living arrangements, food, that sort of thing.”

“If it’s money you’re concerned about,” Horatio began and Harmony cried, “Horatio, it has nothing to do with money! I’m talking about finding you a place to live when my parents get back! You can’t stay here when my parents are here. There isn’t room and they won’t understand.”

He opened his mouth, his eyes wide – then froze, his eyebrows melting back into place as he understood. “You’ve given up,” he said.

“No, I’m reprioritizing.”

“You do not believe we can return. You intend to keep us here, just like your friend Maude.”

“I want to keep you alive while you’re here,” she began.

“You are far too young to understand this process,” he said, his speech growing energetic and restless. “You think that because you must take time to unravel a solution to a problem, that it cannot be solved, but let me tell you, my dear, that I have faced many difficulties, much greater than this, and have always managed to devise a solution.”

“No, you haven’t.” She spoke before she realized what she was saying, but she fought the urge to take it back as she watched him process it. “I mean, think about it; we have absolutely nothing to go on. We have no clues, no ideas, no way of getting you back to your own time--”

“We do have clues and we do have ideas,” he retorted, “We simply do not have them organized so that we can use them.”

“Exactly! And until we do, let’s figure out where to put you guys.”

“You will not ‘put me’ anywhere,” Horatio replied, pacing again. “If I go somewhere, it will be of my own volition. But if you tell me you are ready to be rid of me, I will find my way elsewhere.”

Harmony dropped her head in her hands. “You are really making this difficult,” she sighed. 

“I understand your point,” Horatio began, softening his tone a little, and Harmony cried, “Then why don’t you just accept that this is the situation?!”

“Because I know nothing about our situation!” He spoke so loudly and suddenly that Harmony jumped. “I do not know how we came here, I do not know why, and I have no idea how to get back! I have nothing! I’m completely out of my depth!” He slumped down into the chair and buried his face in one hand.

Harmony sat silently, and when she drew breath to say something, Horatio murmured, “I’m sorry. I’m…” he faltered, “You heard me; I’m overwhelmed. But I am not angry at you.”

“I know,” Harmony said, taking his hand with a boldness that surprised her, “And I get it. I know it’s hard, but maybe it would help you to just let it go for a while. You know, just clear your head, freshen your thoughts; maybe play a game or go to the park with us.”

Horatio gave a mixed scoff and chuckle. “I’m not sure I am capable of ‘letting it go’ so long as the problem remains unsolved.”

“Well, give it a try,” Harmony said. “See what happens. Anyway, we’re not the worst people you’ve ever known, are we?”

Horatio shook his head, his lips compressed. Then he glanced at her and melted into a light chuckle. “No, my dear, you’re not.” He sighed with another slightly strained smile. “’Let it go.’”

Harmony nodded. “Just for a while.”


	12. Chapter 12

Next morning, as always, Horatio was at the table when Harmony got up, but this time, he stretched his lips in a valiant imitation of a smile and said, “Good morning. I trust you had a pleasant night?”

Harmony raised an eyebrow.

Horatio sighed. “I’m trying.”

“Clearly.” She gave him a sympathetic smile as she passed him, going into the kitchen. “What sounds good for breakfast?”

“Whatever you care to serve will be appreciated,” he said, and when she sent him an exasperated look, he added more sincerely, “Truly. I’m not particular.”

Harmony nodded. “I’ll get some eggs and bacon started.”

“Wonderful, thank you!” Horatio sighed again as she darted another glance at him. “Well, what do you suggest? This is not my natural manner of expression.”

“So be natural?”

“In that case, I should return to the time travel question,” he replied grimly.

“In that case, please be unnatural,” Harmony returned, pulling the eggs and bacon from the fridge and closing the door with her foot. 

“What is unnatural?” Archie rose from the couch and began folding his blanket.

Horatio turned, clasped his hands behind his back, and taking a deep breath, said calmly, “Good morning, Mr. Kennedy. Miss Driscoll and I are attempting to help me discover the art of natural pleasantness.”

“You said it, not me,” Harmony said. “Look, just don’t be mad at everything and you’ll be fine.”

Archie blinked several times. “What?”

“Apparently, it will not do for me to attempt to appear cheerful and smiling, so I must strike a balance between pleasant and displeased.”

Having folded the blanket, Archie folded his arms and glanced between Horatio and Harmony. “And why are you amending your manner at all?”

“It seems I have been ‘intense and depressed in spirits’, not to mention ‘mad at everything’, and I have resolved to correct my error, if I can, which is, at the moment, doubtful.”

Mr. Kennedy looked at Horatio, blinking slowly, before shaking his head and saying, “Well, I wish you the best, I suppose.”

Horatio bowed. Harmony snickered.

* * *

Billie Jean brought the other two kids in her car, and when they arrived, the officers and Driscoll girls were eating breakfast. Horatio looked up with stretched lips, and an emphatic, “Good morning, children.”

Harmony stifled a snort.

Drew paused. “Did you figure it out?”

“No,” Horatio replied in the same tone, “But Miss Driscoll managed to convince me of the necessity of letting my mind rest a little before returning to the subject. I have, in her words, ‘Let it go’.”

Drew blinked. “No, you haven’t. You’re downright crazy.”

Horatio’s updrawn features dropped back down to exasperation. “Why is it that, no matter my demeanor, you children always find some reason to mock me?”

“Because it’s so much fun,” Maude giggled.

“And easy,” Drew added.

Horatio rolled his eyes, though a corner of his mouth tilted a little.

“Okay, so what are we doing today?” Maude asked. 

Nobody answered for two seconds, then everybody started to say something at once.

“Holy cow, talk about a delayed reaction,” Charity said. “Why don’t we take them to the movies?”

“That would be an emphatic NO,” Harmony said, as Drew grunted agreement and Maude cried, “Why not? That sounds like fun!”

“Because they only barely understand how the small screen works.”

“’Small?’” Archie exclaimed. “How much larger can it be?”

“Much larger,” Charity said, “And much louder, too. You can’t hear anything but the movie.”

Archie blinked. 

“Because it’s a more immersive experience,” Maude said. “But that may be too much, anyway, Harmony’s right. So what are we going to do today?”

“We’ve done everything else!” Charity said. “We’ve been outside, we went to the park, we played games, we watched movies…that’s a summer thing to do, going to the movies.”

“If you want to go to a movie, somebody can take you,” Harmony replied. “I love our friends too much to put them through that trauma.”

“You’ve piqued my curiosity,” Archie began.

“See?” Charity bounced in her seat.

“No.” 

“One thing we haven’t done,” Billie Jean said, “We haven’t asked them to show us things they like to do.”

“Because they like to roll sails and haul anchors and where away on the larboard tack,” Drew replied.

Horatio looked at him. “Absolutely nothing you said makes any nautical sense.”

“And it is all necessary,” Archie added. “We do none of it for fun.”

“We do none of it at all,” Horatio said, still giving Drew an incredulous look.

“But you know what I mean,” Billie Jean said. “Like, card games, ‘cause I know Horatio likes those and we don’t know how to play them.”

“Card games?” Charity wailed while Harmony said, “Capitol idea! I shall fetch a deck.”

“You could jump off it if you wanted,” Drew grumbled. 

“Do battle ships have planks?” Maude asked. “Like, that you make people walk off?”

“Of course not,” Archie replied, scrunching his nose. “We’re far more civilized than that. If we want somebody overboard, we simply throw him off, entirely without ceremony.”

Billie Jean’s eyes grew wide.

“He’s being sarcastic,” Maude assured her, and Drew muttered, “I really couldn’t tell.”

“Why have you reverted to keeping all your comments under your breath?” Horatio asked. “If you have something to say, sir, please say it so that everyone can hear you.”

“That is a terrible suggestion,” Harmony said, handing Horatio a deck of cards. “Okay, master, educate us.”

“What do you want to play?” he asked, pulling the cards out of the box and shuffling them.

“What’s your favorite?” Harmony asked.

“Ooh! What were you playing when you challenged Simpson to the duel and with Admiral Pellew and Captain Hammond? The one you’re so good at?” Maude asked, jumping in her seat. 

Both Horatio and Archie looked at her. 

“Fine, scratch that. What’s the one you’re so good at?”

“I have never played cards with Captain Hammond a day in my life,” Horatio replied slowly, “And what do you mean by ‘Admiral’ Pellew?”

“Um…” she glanced around the table at the other kids. “Spoilers.” She shrugged. “Oops?”

Horatio narrowed his eyes. “When am I supposed to have played cards with Captain Hammond?” and Harmony said, “Never mind, that comes later. I think it was whist.”

“Does this happen at some point after Captain Sawyer’s fall?” Archie had gone very still with a half-smile on his face.

“Yep!” Charity said before anybody could stop her.

Archie glanced at Horatio, whose face was a blank slate except for his eyes, flicking back and forth as he processed this information.

“Dang it, Maude,” Harmony sighed.

“Are we permitted to know,” Archie said with some hesitation, “Are we permitted to know when this is supposed to take place?”

“Well, you won’t,” Charity said, and Drew reached across the table and covered her mouth.

“Guys, acting like this is not going to help them feel any better,” Billie Jean cried, and turning to Archie, said, “Yes, it happens after Captain Sawyer’s fall and the court martial and--”

“Stop!” Drew and Maude yelled together.

“Well, we don’t even know if any of that is canon anymore!” Billie Jean said. “I mean, there’s nothing in the stories that says they fall out of their own time. That probably changed everything! What if their time is still going on right now, without them? That would mean the whole last three movies would change.”

Everybody was quiet. Horatio had fallen back in his chair, fingering the cards, Archie was glancing from Billie Jean to Horatio, opening his mouth and closing it again, and the kids watched them in various stages of frustration.

“Maude, I’m gonna smack you,” Drew said at last.

“No, you will not,” Horatio said, sitting back up in his chair and rolling his shoulders back. “Miss Smith is right; it is entirely possible that none of your information is correct anymore, and you will never ‘smack’ or otherwise use force against a lady.”

“Sure; you know any ladies?” Drew dropped his cheek on his hand, still glaring at Maude.

“That is enough, sir, or you shall be in danger of receiving a ‘smack’ from me. Now,” Horatio resumed shuffling the cards, though his eyes were still distant, and his manner forced again. “Whist, you said?”

Billie Jean was the only one who really paid attention; Drew continued glaring at Maude, occasionally interjecting sarcastic comments into Horatio’s explanation, Maude alternately pouted and glared right back at Drew, and Harmony did her best to follow Horatio’s directions, but she glanced from Horatio to Archie (who clearly still had questions), with a sinking feeling.

The heavy feeling wore off as Billie Jean got better at the game and was so proud of herself, beaming and bouncing in her seat, even Horatio had to smile and congratulated her on her progress. 

Drew had downgraded to spectator halfway through the game, and now sat slumped in his chair, his arms folded, glaring at Horatio, who ignored him until the game was over.

“You have something to say to me, sir?” Horatio finally said, turning to give Drew his full Displeased Officer Face.

“No, and don’t call me ‘sir’,” Drew growled.

“Why not? You’re a young man, capable of earning respect.”

“Capable, anyway,” Maude echoed, curling her lip.

“And he is unlikely to improve if you continue to belittle him, my dear,” Horatio turned to Maude.

“My gosh, what are you, a travelling preacher?” Drew exclaimed, sitting up in his chair. “Quit moralizing so hard! Why do you care what we say to each other?”

“Because as long as I am trapped in the honor of your company, I do not wish to be caught in the middle of your arguments. You ought to know better.”

“Plus, if he can’t fix the time problem, he can fix us,” Charity said matter-of-factly.

Horatio made a face. “That was not my intent,” he began.

“Ya can’t fix stupid,” Drew declared with an exaggerated smile.

“You are not stupid.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do,” Horatio replied, softer and more earnestly, “You have quick and sharp wit, though you chose to waste it on sarcasm and idle comments.”

Drew blinked. “You sure you’re not talking to this guy?” pointing to Mr. Kennedy.

“I have long since given over trying to reform Mr. Kennedy’s sense of humor,” Horatio said, rolling his eyes.

“And I trying to cultivate one in Mr. Hornblower,” Archie replied cheerfully.

“Ooh, do me!” Charity exclaimed, “What am I good at?”

Horatio paused. “You are young yet,” he said at last, “But I have noted the same propensity for wit in you, and you are eager,” he finished with a firm smile.

“In other words, you’re not that smart, but you’re cute,” Drew chuckled.

“Okay,” Charity continued before Horatio could protest, “Do Billie Jean. What’s she good at?”

“Why are you so keen to have me detail my opinion of all of your strengths?” Horatio asked. 

“Why didn’t you do Billie Jean right away?” Maude giggled. 

“Why don’t we find something more productive to do?” Archie asked, glancing at Billie Jean, who had begun to shrink in her seat.

“I want to know what you think of Billie Jean,” Charity persisted.

“We care what you think about us,” Harmony finally answered his question, “We’re curious what you think because we know you’re smart. Or we think you’re smart, if that makes you feel better,” since Horatio made a face and shifted in his seat.

“I really don’t think my--” Horatio began, but Archie coughed loudly and tilted his head toward Billie Jean, who sat with her shoulders hunched and a very serious look on her face. “Very well,” he said, clearing his throat, “I believe Miss Smith’s greatest strengths to be persistence, as in learning the game, generosity and kindness, as she has many times tried to mend the damage those of you with sharp wit have stirred up.” His eyes went distant again, and he tapped his fingers on the table.

“Gee, thanks,” Drew said. “Where was all that detail with the rest of us?”

Horatio slammed his hand on the table so suddenly that everybody jumped, and it was surprising to hear the stifled laughter in his voice as he said, “You see my point? It matters not what I say, how I approach a thing, how I attempt to pacify you children, you always find some reason to criticize me, and I am done. No longer will I attempt to make you happy. I shall say exactly what I wish, just as you do, and damn the consequences. God bless you all,” with such a cheesy smile that the girls burst into laughter. 

“Get ready to learn some new words,” Drew said, his eyes wide. He had pulled back instinctively when Horatio slapped the table, and he stayed drawn back, watching Horatio for signs of real anger, until Maude giggled, “Okay, well with the No Filter clause, what are my strengths?”

Horatio tilted his head, still wearing that goofy smile. “Strengths? Well, I really couldn’t say. After all, I have only my own standards, which appear to be entirely outdated.”

“Is that your idea of sarcasm?” Charity was not impressed.

“Yeah, but am I nice, generous, funny?” Maude pressed.

Horatio compressed his lips. “You put me in an impossible position, missy.”

“Now, that is sarcasm,” Drew said. “Give the old boy a round of applause.”

Horatio turned to give him an exasperated look.

“See, you just had to drop your snooty conventions to win approval,” Harmony said.

“Winning approval was never my intention.”

“What about me?!” Maude jumped in her seat.

“You are eager,” he said, dropping his joking tone and speaking honestly again, “Eager, and compassionate, I’d say. Not to mention an opportunist,” glancing at Mr. Kennedy, who furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Maude, unsure what that meant.

“Ha!” Maude folded her arms and looked at Drew. “You hear that, wit? He likes me.”

Drew declined to answer and instead entertained himself with tossing cards at Horatio, all of which fell short of actually hitting him. 

“Now it’s Archie’s turn,” Charity said.

“Oh no,” Archie held up his hands and shook his head. “I’ve no intention of falling into that trap.”

“Yeah, and what about Harmony?” Maude asked.

“Harmony is self-assured enough not to need Mr. Hornblower’s assessment, thank you,” Harmony replied.

“Well, I want to know!” Maude said. “Horatio, what do you think of Harmony?”

Harmony just blinked at him.

“Miss Driscoll,” Horatio replied, looking back at her, “Miss Driscoll is capable, intelligent, orderly, practical--”

“Holy cow, we get it, she wins,” Maude groaned, resting her head in her hands.

“Hey, I didn’t get three syllable adjectives,” Drew objected, “I barely got any!”

“You have barely earned any,” Horatio replied.

“Fine,” Drew said, “Everybody, what do we think of Mr. Hornblower?”

“Now we shall prepare to learn new words,” Archie smirked.

“I like Horatio!” Billie Jean cried before anybody could insult him.

“Yeah, but how do we describe him?” Maude said, grinning wickedly.

“Mr. Hornblower has no desire to be described, if you please,” Horatio replied.

“That’s why it’s fun,” Drew said. “Mr. Hornblower is stuffy, un self-aware, genius, takes everything seriously--” Drew poked him with every word, and Horatio grabbed his hand and glared into his eyes, fighting a smile. 

“Finish your oration at your own peril,” he said.

“And talks like a dictionary,” Drew squeaked before Horatio grabbed his other arm and dragged him out of the chair. 

Hope squirmed out of her chair and galloped over to beat Drew’s shoulders as he pushed back against Horatio; Maude jumped from her seat and grabbed one of Horatio’s arms; he jerked his head toward her, and let go of Drew for just long enough for Drew to push him to the floor, kneeling on his chest. 

“So just wit, huh?” Drew yelled, crossing his arms.

“Technically, I got you that one,” Maude replied, looking down at Horatio, who was still looking up at her with a mixture of scandal and confusion.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she continued, “That’s what you get for letting him go!”

“I feel I should have overcome the desire to ask this question,” Horatio said, “But what exactly do you mean by such behavior?” which she rewarded by tickling him. He flinched away with a shout, Drew started on him, and Billie Jean jumped up crying, “Hey! He doesn’t like that!” and pounced on Drew, pulling him backwards, while Charity shouted encouragement to Drew and Maude, and finally joined the jumble on the floor.

Archie and Harmony exchanged a glance.

“Whatever else hasn’t been decided,” Harmony said crisply, “I believe we can safely say that Mr. Hornblower has, at last, ‘Let it go’.”

“It seems he hasn’t a choice,” Archie replied with a smirk, watching as Horatio yelled something about ‘taking such a liberty’, as he pushed away three pairs of hands.

“This is America,” Charity exclaimed, “We’re all about liberty!”

Horatio groaned. “Well, get off! I’ve learned my lesson; I’ll not question your behavior again.” He rolled onto his knees, shook his arms a little and glanced around as if to make sure nobody had seen his indignity (to which Archie replied with a grin to let him know he very much had), rolled his eyes, and stood up.

“Now what do we do?” Charity asked. “Go back to cards?”

“Thank you, no,” Horatio replied. “That seems to have brought me more trouble than I deem it worth.”

“Sorry,” Billie Jean said, biting her lip.

“It was none of your doing, my dear,” he said, with a pointed glare at Drew, who batted his eyes. “You make a superb hand, in fact,” he said, turning back to her and resuming his chair, shaking his shoulders again, clearing his throat a little as he met Archie’s eyes.

“Do you know,” Archie said, still signifying his contemptuous amusement with a wicked grin, “I do believe Mr. Hornblower has never lost a battle—until today, that is.”

“Not only is that untrue --” Horatio began.

“Yes, he did!” Maude sat back down and folded her arms. “He lost to the Spanish when he had the Duchess, he lost in The Wrong War--”

“The Duchess and the Devil wasn’t a battle,” Drew said.

“What wrong war?” Horatio asked.

“Poor Mr. Hornblower,” Archie shook his head, enjoying himself very much, “Not only does he lose his battles, he cannot even choose the right ones.”

“The Wrong War is the name of one of the movies,” Harmony answered Horatio.

“As distinct from the box play?” Horatio asked.

Harmony blinked. “Movies, yeah. There are movies and there are books. That was one of the movies.”

“And these ‘movies’ agree with the books?”

“No, don’t go there again,” Drew moaned. 

“Sometimes,” Maude said cautiously. “Mr. Kennedy is only in one little paragraph in the books, which is obviously not the case in real life.”

“My multi-faceted personality is too difficult to capture,” Archie said, lifting his chin and giving Hope a sidelong glance that made her giggle.

“And does the record in the books agree with the movies on the subject of Captain Sawyer?” Horatio continued.

“Keep that up and we’re gonna tickle you again,” Drew warned.

“And I will kick you in the face,” Horatio returned. “Choose wisely.”

“Actually, I don’t know,” Maude said. “I haven’t read them.” She looked at Harmony, who shook her head.

“I haven’t, either,” Harmony said. “I only read the first one.”

“And who wrote these books and movies?” Horatio continued, ignoring Drew’s loud groan and dropping his head in his arms.

“The guy that wrote the books was CS Forester,” Maude said, “But the movies are done totally differently. I think it goes, A&E bought the rights, hired writers who worked with the director, who worked with the history department, if they had that on the Hornblower production, who worked--”

“Yes, all right, that more than answers my question, then, thank you,” Horatio said, shaking his head a little. “CS Forester. How did this fellow come to know of our lives?”

Drew popped his head up and gave Horatio a warning look. 

“I think he thought he made it up,” Maude said, glancing around at the other kids.

“Then how—no, sir!” As Drew lunged forward, Horatio caught his wrists and this time, he managed to push Drew to the floor; Charity leaped on his back (she had not gotten back in her chair when everybody else did) and he let go of Drew with a shout, pushing her hands off his sides, as Billie Jean asked, “Hey, do we know who wrote our book?”

“We don’t have one,” Maude replied, watching the drama under the table in case she decided to join again.

“No, I mean, the time travel book—the one we think brought Horatio and Archie,” Billie Jean said, appealing to Mr. Kennedy, who turned to look at her.

“I forget his name,” Archie said, standing up and stepping over the ongoing struggle on the floor and nearly getting tripped by Drew’s foot, “I believe the book is over here somewhere.”

“It’s on the counter,” Harmony said, shaking her head as she watched them. “Drew, knock it off. You’re not helping.”

“He’s not asking questions, is he?” Drew managed, pushing back against Horatio, who was more firmly planted this time, and would not budge.

“Why are you so desperate to keep me in ignorance?” Horatio asked, energetically, but with laughter in his tone. 

“Why can’t you just get happy where you are?”

“Because you’re continually attacking me! And my dignity,” he added, jerking away from another attempt on his ribs by Charity.

“Robert M. Tume,” Archie said. “Writer of The Fascinating But Improbable Theory of Time Distortion.”

“Does it say anything about him?” Billie Jean asked.

Archie furrowed his brow. “Not on the first page.”

“No, like, usually books will have a little biography about the author,” Billie Jean said, getting up to look at the book.

“Not in the 19th century,” Harmony said.

“Well, did you look him up?”

“No, why?”

“It might say if he ever experimented with his ideas and if they worked, wouldn’t it?”

Harmony turned to look at Archie, whose eyes widened, and he shrugged. “It’s worth a try.”

“What’s that?” Horatio called, then to Charity and Drew, “Stop it! Just a moment. Archie, what did she say?”

“She suggested looking up the author’s biography,” Harmony said. She had gotten her computer out and was typing the name in the search bar. “Oh, that’s interesting; it has him as just Robert Tume here.” She scrolled through a few pages. “Oh, my word. Oh, my word!”

Horatio disentangled himself from Drew and Charity and came to look over her shoulder.

“Look; it says ... uh, blah blah blah, okay, here: ‘He started experimenting with his theory for a second treatise on the subject and reported how his book disappeared and took that as confirmation’.” Harmony pointed at the book. “What if that’s the book he sent and that’s why it dragged you with it?”

“That’s crazy,” Drew said from the floor.

“But it’s a theory,” Billie Jean said, clapping her hands a little. 

“And it’s more than we had before,” Horatio finished, leaning in to read the screen. “’Early electric experiments’; is that the same as the electricity that runs the box — uh, movies?”

“Yeah,” Harmony nodded, looking up at him.

Horatio looked back, a grin spreading over his face. “Might I now accept your offer to research the subject?”


	13. Chapter 13

“This is boooriiing.” Charity lounged on the floor under Horatio’s chair, kicking her feet on the ground. The others had gone home, and Horatio, Archie, and Harmony were huddled around her computer, reading. “When are you gonna be done? I wanna fight again.”

“This is more important,” Harmony mumbled.

“You’ve been reading forever,” Charity continued, rolling to her knees and grabbing Horatio’s hand. “Come on, I wanna play!”

“We’ve had our time to play and now we must work,” Horatio replied, pulling his hand back and resting his mouth on it.

“You’re working,” she grumbled. “I’m bored.”

“Go and play with your sister.” 

“I don’t wanna play with dolls, I wanna play with you!” She hopped in place and lolled her head back.

Archie sat back and sighed. “Would you like a story?”

“No, I want to fight with Horatio!”

“Well, I’m afraid Mr. Hornblower’s inaccessible at the moment, so unless you’re willing to stoop to my efforts, you’re going to have to entertain yourself.”

“I don’t want to,” Charity began again.

“I think that’s a nice way of telling you to quit whining,” Harmony said. “Go put on a movie or something. Okay, fine,” as she started to protest again, “Just go do something! Go on, go!”

Charity sulked and shuffled away.

“Interesting,” Horatio said, his eyes darting back and forth as his mind worked. “Have you any wire here now?”

“I don’t think so, but we can get some tomorrow,” Harmony said.

“What about batteries?”

“Those we have. Not sure how many or what kind.” She got up to look.

“You have a plan, then?” Archie raised his eyebrows.

Horatio tapped his fingers. “It may not work,” he said, tilting his head to one side, “But yes, I have at least a theory, and some slight idea how to execute it.”

He typed something else into the search bar and leaned in to read.

Harmony came in with boxes of batteries. “A few double As and enough triple As to last Y2K. Do you know exactly what you need?”

“That is what I’m reading now,” he answered.

“And what exactly is your theory?” Archie asked.

Horatio read a little further, tilted his head and made a satisfied face, leaned back and said, “My idea is that if we can rig a little electric machine and put the book and ourselves in close enough proximity to it, we can reverse the reaction Mr. Tume created and send us back.”

“Yeah, to the early 1700s,” Harmony said, folding her arms. 

“But if you recall, the book stopped in the year 1802,” he said. “It was sitting on the table when I noticed it, and it only continued forward when I picked it up.”

“And somehow pulled me with it,” Archie added.

“So if we reset our machine to throw it back, we ought to end up in our own time.”

“So you’re not even planning some elaborate time machine that you set for a particular year?” Harmony raised an eyebrow. “You’re just thinking zap yourself with electricity and you’ll go right back where you belong.”

“It isn’t that simple, but yes, that is the general idea. Expose the book and ourselves to a strong enough charge, and we could be returned to our time.”

“Then you assume the book has memory of its travels?” Archie furrowed his brow.

“Not necessarily,” Horatio said, “But since the book seems to be the key to our transport, it follows that it can help us get back.”

Archie raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

“Perhaps you have a better idea?” Horatio folded his arms.

“No.” Archie shook his head again and rubbed his forehead. “I’m only thinking of all the possibilities for everything to go wrong. What if it fails to send us back far enough and we find ourselves in worse trouble than we have now, what if it moves us forward instead of backward, what if it fails to move us at all and simply kills us both where we stand--”

“It is not failsafe by any means, I grant you,” Horatio said impatiently, “But anything is better than sitting here waiting to be struck with inspiration.”

“Rather be struck by lightning,” Archie smirked at Harmony, who snickered.

“I’d rather try than not,” Horatio said, and went back to reading.

Archie sighed and stood up.

“Now can we play?” Charity had sat on the floor with Hope, but had been watching the group at the table.

“No, my dear, I’m afraid you’ll have to surrender Mr. Hornblower for a while,” Archie said. “He is lost in his thoughts again.”

Charity slumped with a pout. “He’s boring again.”

“Yes,” Archie eased himself on the floor and Hope handed him a doll, which he made dance in the air, “I am afraid he is boring again.”

Harmony left Horatio to his research and squatted next to Archie.

“So what does this mean for our plans?” she asked. 

“I’m encouraged that he has something to work with,” Archie sighed, “And he is so often right that I hesitate to question him now.”

Harmony examined his face. “But?”

“But I am not at all certain this idea of his will work. Granted, I only barely understood all that electrical science and he snapped it up at once, but the idea that we can reverse the effects of the experiments using only a little electrical charge…” Archie sighed again and shook his head. “I’m skeptical. If it doesn’t kill us, we have no guarantee it will work.”

“I really don’t think we could build something strong enough to kill anybody,” Harmony said.

“You might not,” Archie said, glancing over his shoulder at Horatio.

“So we keep working on plan B?”

Archie nodded. “I’d much rather have a second option in place.”

“I’d much rather Horatio didn’t get boring again,” Charity pouted, tearing off her doll’s dress and yanking another on.

“It may well be a defense mechanism,” Archie replied. “I’m not sure he enjoyed your romps as much as you did.”

“Chi-Chi play wif Hope?” Hope tugged on his sleeve, and Archie made the doll dance again.

* * *

Horatio read at the laptop while Archie played with the girls, stayed reading when Archie put the girls to bed, and continued reading when Harmony and Archie decided to retire, at about 9:30.

When Harmony got up the next morning, he was still there, this time using earbuds, and watching the screen with his mouth supported on his hands. She stood there watching him until he felt her gaze and looked up.

She just blinked at him and he took the earbuds out, glancing at them as he did, saying, “Your sister said it would be all right to use them; I did not want to wake Mr. Kennedy, but I could not hear otherwise.”

“Okay, now I have more questions,” Harmony said, folding her arms. “Let me organize them. Did you sleep at all last night?”

Horatio shrugged. “Tried and failed. Or rather, if I did, it wasn’t much.”

“Second question: when did Charity get up and tell you to use earbuds?”

“I didn’t note the time, though I believe it was near midnight. She said she was about to die of thirst.”

Harmony opened her mouth, paused, shook her head, and threw her hands up. “No further questions, your honor.”

“Why, am I not to use these?” Horatio furrowed his brow and began pulling the earbuds out of the computer.

“No, no, it’s fine, she was right,” Harmony said, “It’s just so weird to see you looking so comfortable with that technology.”

Horatio blinked. “Then you don’t want me to use these?”

“You can use the earbuds, that’s fine. It’s great, actually; you probably won’t be able to hear us as easily. It just looks weird because I’m so used to seeing you in your element, in your time. The movies, remember?” she said to his confused look, “The plays in the box. Oh, forget it. What are you watching?”

“Directions for building a simple battery,” Horatio replied, turning his attention back to the screen. 

“You know we can get those without having to build them.”

“Yes, but this is a bit stronger. I may not use it after all, but I’d like to understand my options.”

“What have you decided so far?”

“Thus far all I’ve really determined is that it is possible to move an item from one time to another using this method, but whether it will succeed on humans will be the great experiment.”

“Do you have a plan yet?”

Horatio dipped his head toward the laptop. “Build the device and experiment.”

“Yeah, but how?”

“That,” Horatio picked up the earbuds with a flourish, “Is what I am investigating now. If you don’t mind?” He held them near his ears and Harmony conceded with a slow nod; he put them back in and returned all his attention to the YouTube video.

Harmony shook her head. “Officers these days.”

* * *

When the other kids arrived, Archie sat reading to the girls, an arm around each one of them, gently around Hope, who was sucking her thumb and looking at the pictures, and firmly around Charity, who was sulking at best, and squirming around trying to see Horatio at worst.

“Still brainstorming, huh?” Drew said as he walked in, and looking down at Harmony, “Ooh, he even kicked you out. That’s gotta hurt.”

“I am happy to contribute to Mr. Hornblower’s research by leaving him alone, if that’s what you mean,” she returned crisply.

“Do we have a plan yet?” Billie Jean looked at Horatio, still buried in his reading. “I’m kind of scared to ask him.”

“He’s working on it,” Harmony said.

“Anything we can do?” Drew asked.

Harmony shrugged. “I’m listening to Mr. Kennedy. He’s a good reader.”

Maude plopped down on the couch beside Charity and looked over the back at Horatio.

“If you’re done with that,” she said slowly as Mr. Kennedy finished the book, “Anybody want to watch a movie?”

Charity said no and twisted to look back at Horatio, Billie Jean shrugged and said “Sure”, Drew slumped down into a chair and rested his head on his palm, and Mr. Kennedy glanced down at Charity and said, “If you wish, I suppose.”

Maude stood up slowly and made her way to the video cabinet, but when she opened it, Harmony called firmly, “It’s a hard NO on Retribution. Your body language betrays you,” she continued as Maude twirled around, exasperated. “There’s no point.”

“There’s a huge point!”

“Maude, you’re not going to change anything any more than it’s already changed,” Drew said. “Just put on something fun. Something non-officers related.”

“You know,” Archie said with a touch of laughter in his voice, “If you really want to conceal your point from me, you might consider using stronger hints to one another. I’m completely in the dark.”

“My point is obvious and clear,” Harmony said. “It’s not a good idea to show you ONE of TWO versions of how people in this time period think your lives happen. We have no idea what will really happen, and there’s no need to put ideas in anybody’s heads.”

“My mind is entirely blank,” Archie said, compressing his lips. “No ideas in this head whatsoever.”

Maude stared at him, trying to determine his level of sarcasm. “Do you want to watch it?”

“The story you refer to? Not really. I’m quite indifferent.”

Maude examined his face, and finding he was serious, she rolled her eyes and stood up. “Okay, fine. We’ll just sit around.”

“Book, Chi-Chi,” Hope said, pulling out another one. “Chi-Chi read Bop.”

“I hope I won’t disturb your sulking terribly,” Archie said to Maude as he opened the book. 

She sulked harder.

* * *

Archie read for quite a while, and actually kept the older kids’ attention. Even Maude’s pouting softened, and she laid her head on the back of the couch.

Then, as Archie was in the middle of a paragraph, Horatio jerked his head up and called, “Archie, do you remember hearing thunder before you came?”

Archie stopped, blinked, and turned to look back at Horatio. 

“Thunder,” Horatio repeated, tapping the table with his hand, “Do you remember hearing thunder before your transport?”

Archie sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m not sure,” he began, but opened his eyes suddenly and said, “Wait, yes! I remember thinking it wasn’t enough that we should be humiliated in our first attempt on the fort, but now we were leaving in disgrace without even making a second attempt and now we were headed into a storm. Only I don’t remember seeing the cloud.”

Horatio tapped the table again and turned his attention back to the laptop.

Archie waited. “Is that all?”

“That’s all, thank you.”

“Thank you,” Archie said, craning his neck to see over the back of the couch. “And may I ask what you intend to do with that information?”

But Horatio had already put the earbuds back in.

“Well,” Archie turned back to the book, “We wait for the great reveal.”

* * *

Archie continued reading everything Hope pulled out, and the older kids stayed, though they turned to watch Horatio every now and then.

About an hour after his sudden inquiry, Horatio stood up and strode into the living room, his mouth open, but he paused until Archie finished his paragraph.

“Excuse me, Archie,” he said, “Miss Driscoll, have you any steel and wire?”

Harmony rolled eyes in Billie Jean’s direction. “Hardware store, licensed driver,” she said. “You’re up, honey.”


	14. Chapter 14

“So what’s your idea?” Billie Jean asked when she backed out of the driveway and started down the road.

“The idea is,” Horatio said, shifting in his seat a little, “The idea is that as Mr. Tume sent the book flying through time with only an electrical charge, and it landed in the year 1802, but then continued its journey, taking Archie and me with it, upon a bolt of lightning, I speculate that the book is somehow specially charged and can return us with another shock.”

“But how do you know it will send you back through time and not forward?” Billie Jean shuddered a little. 

“Nothing is certain,” Horatio admitted, dipping his head, “But if my understanding is correct, I believe I can reverse the wiring so the charge will trigger a reverse effect.”

Billie Jean blinked and stared at the road ahead.

“I will admit, it sounds absurd,” Horatio said, his tone dropping in pitch and Billie Jean glanced at him to see his lips compressed and he, too, stared the road with steel in his eyes, “But it is, at least, a theory, an idea, and I’d rather try than not.”

“Yeah,” Billie Jean said gently, “Nobody’s mad at you, you know.”

“Oh, that’s not my concern.” Horatio actually chuckled.

She glanced at him again. “Then what’s the problem?”

Horatio raised his eyebrows. “The problem is that it might not work,” he said with an ironic grin, “And we’ll be worse off than before, having tried and failed the only thing that makes any sense.”

“That doesn’t sound like you. Or what I know of you,” she corrected. “I guess I don’t really know you that well.”

“Perhaps I don’t, either.” He shifted again, and tugged on the seatbelt.

“Are you nervous?”

Horatio made a face. “I am annoyed,” he said. “Would it really be so bad for you people if you gave over these ridiculous bands? So far, I have seen no evidence that these machines will throw anybody out of the windows.”

“Well, I try to drive very carefully,” Billie Jean said with a thoughtful frown. “Not everybody else does, so if they’re strapped in and they hit another car going really fast, it can keep them from getting hurt as bad.”

“Or break their necks,” Horatio replied grimly.

“Yeah,” she said slowly. “I hadn’t thought about it that way. But you could get in trouble if the police catch you sitting on it.”

“I’ll stay strapped in, don’t worry,” Horatio said, rolling his eyes a little. 

Billie Jean glanced at him again. “So are you nervous?”

Horatio tilted his head, staring in front of him. “I’m prepared.”

Billie Jean wanted to say ‘For what?’, but bit her lips and just kept driving.

* * *

When they arrived at the hardware store, Horatio snapped his buckle off, pushed the door open, and came around to Billie Jean’s side to open her door before she could do it herself. She thanked him, blinking hard, and took a moment to collect herself as they approached the doors.

“All right, what did I do this time?” Horatio’s voice broke into her thoughts.

She looked up at him and he had his hands clasped behind his back as he walked beside her. “Huh?”

“What did I do to throw you in such a state of confusion? Or is it something I did not do?”

“You didn’t do anything,” she said, now more confused than before.

“I must have,” he said, “You were perfectly talkative on the way, but since I opened your door, you’re flustered and appear abashed.”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” she said, as they walked through the sliding doors. Horatio stopped and turned back to examine them. “Those are cool, huh?”

“Electrical?”

She frowned. “I guess so,” she said. “I don’t really know what’s electric and what’s digital these days.”

Horatio looked up. “Digital?”

“Yeah, like phones and—oh, never mind.” She shook her head, her eyes wide. “I guess I really don’t know much about technology.” She wandered a little, thinking about this new revelation, until Horatio’s voice again broke through her thoughts: “And I can see I’ve done it again. Pray forgive me.”

“No, you’re not doing a thing wrong,” Billie Jean assured him. “I’m just not used to guys doing nice things like opening doors for me and I’m not used to thinking about how stuff works; I’m just dumb like that, I guess.”

“You’re not dumb,” Horatio replied. “If you’ve grown up around all this….” He trailed off, taking in the massive warehouse. “You’re bound to take it for granted,” he finished, a bit faintly.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “So you know what you’re looking for?”

“I know what I need,” he said, his eyes flicking back and forth, up and down, blinking rapidly every few seconds, “But where or how to find it...”

Billie Jean grinned and folded her arms.

“Shall I hopefully suppose, my dear,” he said, his tone turning playful as he sensed her smile, “That you are, at least, familiar with the layout of this palace and can assist me in my search?”

She flounced a shoulder and raised her chin. “Whacha need?”

Horatio cut his eyes down to her, half-smiling. She giggled.

* * *

They had found half the supplies when Billie Jean’s phone vibrated with an incoming call.

“Uh-oh,” she said. “It’s Harmony. Hello?”

“Billie Jean, you almost done?” Harmony’s voice was tight.

“Almost, why?”

“Well, step on it. My parents just called; they’re coming home tonight.”

Billie Jean paused, gripping the phone. “They can’t do that! We’re not ready!”

“We’ll get ready,” Harmony replied. “Tell Horatio to turn that computer brain up to a hundred percent. We’ll get the machine built and get it working before 8:00 tonight.”

“What? That isn’t possible!”

“Oh, yes it is, chiefly for lack of other options. Tell Horatio. I’ll see you when you get back.”

Billie Jean ended the call and dropped her hand to her side, staring at nothing. “They’re coming back tonight.”

“And we are leaving tonight,” Horatio replied in the same tone as Harmony’s. “Excellent timing, then, eh?”

“No, it’s not! We need time to build it, test it--”

“We have time,” Horatio said. “It is now, what, 10:30 am? That gives us nine and a half hours to complete it. Don’t give in,” he continued in softer tone as she opened her mouth to protest again. “If you concede defeat before you’ve even tried to give your best, the fault will all be yours.” He looked her in the eyes and straightened to his full height. “We can do this.”

Billie Jean closed her mouth and nodded. 

“Now,” he said, energy sparking in his eyes, “Where’s that wire?”

* * *

By the time they got back to the Driscolls, Billie Jean had calmed down, but she was the only one.

Archie was now at the table with Harmony, scribbling on a piece of paper, Drew stood behind them, calling out objections to whatever they were discussing, Charity and Hope were bickering in shrill tones over toys, and Maude was sitting stone faced on the couch, her arms folded.

“Right, everyone listen,” Horatio called over the din. Everyone stopped, except Charity and Hope, who continued their back and forth, “It’s mine!” “No, dis miiine!” and Horatio said, “Children, please,” and when they also ignored Harmony’s , “Quiet, you guys,” Horatio used his sailor voice, “Children, HUSH!” and they went silent immediately.

“Now, we’ve a tighter timeline than we expected,” he said, glancing down at Hope, who was making surreptitious attempts to take Charity’s doll again, “But as we now have our plan and our materials, we can start at once. Drew, clear off that table, would you? Miss Driscoll, I believe you offered the use of your batteries? And have you a hammer, a screwdriver, and some screws?”


	15. Chapter 15

They set up shop on the kitchen table. Wires, tools, batteries, and springs lay in neat piles, waiting to be added to the machine rapidly coming together in the middle of the table. 

Horatio stayed bent over his work from the moment he began it, looking up occasionally to answer a question or give instruction: “Drew, move that wire to the left…excellent, thank you…no, Miss Smith, that one goes on the other side of the hinge; thank you, and will you please remove the hammerhead from the baby’s mouth?”

Harmony had turned on the TV for the girls, but Hope found the activity at the table far more interesting, and shuffled across the living room to investigate every few minutes. Charity, for once, was more invested in the movie than Hope, and sat cross legged in front of it, her head lolled back on her neck.

Archie silently obeyed his directions, the ghost of a frown on one side of his mouth. Maude picked at the pieces on the table, and occasionally passed one to someone who needed it, but mostly sat glancing around or staring glumly at the table. 

Drew began working diligently, only punctuating his activity with occasional wisecracks, until he suddenly straightened and exclaimed, “Wait a second, how do we know this will send you guys back in time?! It sent the book forward; what’s so special about this thing?”

“I believe I have already discussed that,” Horatio replied, still focused on his work.

“You discussed it with me,” Billie Jean said, “Drew didn’t hear that.”

“Very well then,” Horatio said, not moving his eyes, “I believe that, given the specific wiring and the increased impulses of the full moon tonight, we can reverse the original signal and return us home.”

Drew blinked, his mouth open. “That’s what this is all based on? A little electricity, kinked up wires, and the moon?!”

“Exactly. Have you finished screwing those pieces together?”

“Forget the pieces,” Drew muttered, rolling his eyes, “We’re screwed.”

“When we have everything assembled,” Horatio continued, “We will return to the library tonight and--”

“Wait, why?” Drew and Maude asked at the same time.

Horatio dipped his head. “For one thing, as both of us appeared in that library upon our transport, it is entirely possible that it is some sort of transfer point, and for another, perhaps simpler reason, we are compelled to leave by the owners of the house planning to return this evening.”

“Yeah, but--”

“Do not question the genius,” Harmony said. “You didn’t come up with any of this plan, did you?”

“No, and I’m proud to say it.” Drew folded his arms.

“Well, stay proud and get back working. If this doesn’t work,” she continued as he started to reply, “If it doesn’t work, the faster you move, you can say ‘I told you so’ sooner.”

Drew made a face, but returned to his pieces. Maude sat up a little straighter and turned a spring over in her hands.

“Is that the reverse wiring thing?” she asked, watching Horatio’s pieces come together.

“No, this is for the batteries,” Horatio muttered. Maude sat waiting for more information, but Horatio stayed quiet.

“So where is the reverse wiring?” she asked.

“I’m not quite to that point yet,” he said, his strained patience evident in his voice.

“Will you show me when you do get there?”

“Yes. Pass me that little piece by your hand, please. Thank you. Good. All right, now I’m to the wiring. I have these wires connected to the batteries, the switch, and the charging rod that sticks out the front.”

Archie came and stood by watching, his arms folded. 

“Then on this side, instead of running the energy straight forward, through the charging rod at Archie and me, I have the wires running back through the batteries and then forward through the charging rod. You see?”

“That doesn’t make any sense at all,” Drew said, one side of his mouth drawn up in a bewildered scowl.

“And how are we to receive the charge?” Archie asked. “You want us to touch the metal? That would be more likely to burn than return us.”

“No, I have another wire to go on the end that will direct the charge to us.” OR “No, the buttons on our jackets are metal, they will direct the charge to us.”

Archie blinked and shook his head. “Very well, then.”

“And all these wires are plugged in so it’ll work?” Maude asked, still examining the box. “What if something comes loose?”

“It won’t,” Horatio said. “I’ve secured them enough; I don’t believe they’ll come undone on their own.”

“Cool.” Maude looked over it a second longer before she drew back into the seat of her chair and picked up the spring again. 

“Okay, so what if the charge doesn’t actually reach you and Archie?” Drew asked.

“We will be directly beside it,” Horatio said, “It will reach us.”

“And if it doesn’t send them back in time, it will give them an adorable coiffure,” Harmony smirked.

“A kwa-what?” Drew wrinkled his nose.

“French for ‘Hairdo’,” Harmony said.

Drew opened his mouth to reply as Billie Jean jerked her head up with a cry of alarm. 

Horatio looked up and asked, “What is it?”

“The garage door.” Harmony shook herself out of her shock and started tossing parts into the box. “You two get to the car through the back gate. We’ll greet my parents, I’ll slip out and join you, and we’ll join you.”

Horatio, shoving a few wires and batteries in his pocket, tucked the box under his arm, grabbed the keys from their hook, slid the door open and left, closely followed by Archie.


	16. Chapter 16

Charity and Hope pulled most of the welcoming weight. Hope was excited to see Mommy and Daddy, and Charity was full of complaints about Harmony’s handling various situations, some of which included the officers. Happily, Hope’s cheerful clamoring drowned out most of Charity’s allegations, which were answered with, “Really? That’s nice.” 

Mrs. Driscoll took the girls for ice cream and Mr. Driscoll disappeared to get some more work done before unpacking.

The officers were crouched in the backseat when the kids got out to the car. The doors slammed, Billie Jean cranked the car and – the engine coughed and died. She cranked it again and it did the same thing.

“Guys, go back to the cottage,” Harmony said grimly, zipping her seatbelt undone and opening the door. “We’ll call you if we get this fixed.”

“If?” Archie cried. “I thought the library was the transfer point.”

“Let us hope it is not,” Horatio said in the same tone as Harmony, pushing the door open and tucking the box under his arm. He darted back to the gate, pushed it open, and disappeared.

“Go on,” Harmony said to Drew and Archie. “You go with Horatio. Billie Jean, you stay here to talk to my dad when he comes to investigate the sounds of a dying car.”

Her warning was perfectly timed. Just as Drew and Archie went through the back gate, Mr. Driscoll stepped out the front door, his brow furrowed. “Car trouble?” he asked.

Billie Jean hugged herself and nodded, looking at the hood of the car. “It won’t start. It really needs to start.”

“It’s okay,” said Harmony in a lighter tone, “We have other vehicles.”

“Well, we’ll have to wait till your mom gets back,” Mr. Driscoll said, “Can you pop the hood?”

Billie Jean and Harmony blinked, then Billie Jean said, “I don’t know how,” at the same time Harmony said, “Where did Mom go?”

“It should be down here,” Mr. Driscoll said, squatting by the open driver’s door. “Ah, there we go! Your mom took the girls in the van for ice cream. Not sure when they’ll be back.”

Harmony closed her eyes. “Any chance we could take your car?”

Mr. Driscoll clicked his tongue as he pulled the hood up. “I hate to say no, but we just realized it’s way overdue for an oil change and since we just got back from out of town, I’d rather not risk you guys getting stranded somewhere. It’s bad enough being stranded at a friend’s house, huh?” he chuckled at Billie Jean, who responded with a weak giggle and turned to Harmony.

“We could just wait to use the van?” she asked.

Harmony pursed her lips. “When was Mom planning to get back?”

“Don’t know,” Mr. Driscoll said, pushing a wire aside to look at the engine. “Well, it looks good from here. Crank it again.”

Billie Jean sent an agonized look to Harmony before sliding back into the driver’s seat and cranking it.

 _Whirrr-cough-_ silence.

Mr. Driscoll shook his head. “It’s not the engine,” he said. “Let me call Carl. He’s good with cars.”

Billie Jean glanced at Harmony, who pulled out her phone and tapped a message to Drew.

* * *

“’Library no go. Start without us.’” Drew looked up with a grimace. “Okay, golden boy, time to shine.”

Horatio did not respond, already flicking switches and tapping wires to test their warmth. He shook his head. “Warming up,” he said. “Archie, take your place in front of the box.”

Archie moved slowly and cautiously, watching the wire and rod pointing at him.

“And what assurance do we have that transferring from this place will not throw off our trajectory?”

“We have no assurance whatsoever,” Horatio replied crisply, and with a suddenness that made them all jump, the door opened and Harmony and Billie Jean came in. 

“You didn’t lock the door?” Harmony asked.

“You didn’t fix the car?” Drew replied.

“It doesn’t matter,” Horatio said. “Let us see what we can do with what we have. Miss Driscoll, if you would take charge of the switch?”

Harmony edged past Drew and Maude to stand behind the box on the table.

“Wait, are we seriously doing this?” Maude cried. 

“If you have a better idea, this is really the worst time to voice it,” Horatio said through his teeth.

“But the library was supposed to help put you back on the Renown!” Maude began and Drew cut in, “Oh, shut up! We all know this is a gamble, we don’t need you to remind us how scared we are.”

“Maybe you’re scared,” Maude said, and when Drew turned away from her with a scoff, she shoved him forward, throwing him against the table, knocking the box off with a dull clank.

Everyone froze for one second. Drew remained clutching the edge of the table, staring at the shattered box. Archie knelt and picked it up, toying with a couple of wires. 

“Is it broken?” Harmony said crisply. Her lips pressed together, and she looked directly at Maude, who stood with folded arms.

“Can’t tell,” Archie said. Horatio shook himself out of his shock and took the box from Archie, put it on the table, and examined it.

Drew stood up and faced Maude, throwing his hands up. “Seriously? So what won’t you do to keep him here?”

“You shoved the table,” Maude replied, totally unrepentant. “Technically, you’re the one who broke it.”

“He’s not your pet, Maude. You have no right to keep him here! He wants to go back!”

“Well, I don’t want him to, and I won’t let him!” Maude leaned in to shout in his face. “I just got him back, I’m not letting him go again!”

Drew shook his head. “Selfish. Seriously.”

She took one step closer, looked in his eyes, then whipped around, jerked the door open and slammed it behind her.

“Never mind,” Horatio said, stepping back. “I’ve reconnected—Archie, where are you going?”

Archie neither replied nor looked back. Horatio groaned and started forward, but Billie Jean grabbed his arm and said, “It’s okay, just give him a second.”

“We don’t have a second,” Horatio, Drew, and Harmony all said together.

Billie Jean watched him through the window. “I think we do,” she said.

* * *

Maude stomped outside to the car and tugged on the backseat door, but when she realized it was locked, she laid her head in her arms on top of the car and let her sobs out.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her tear-streaked face to see Archie giving her a gentle smile. She sighed and dropped her head back in her arms.

“Yeah, I know, they’re mad,” she sniffed. “I don’t even care. I’m mad that he got it to work. Idiot. Genius idiot.”

“Then you did it on purpose?” Archie spoke gently, still stroking her shoulder.

Maude paused, then nodded.

Archie sighed. 

“I don’t care!” she replied to what he hadn’t said, “I don’t want you to go! I can’t let you go! I can’t let you--” she stopped herself and sobbed again.

He was silent for a moment, then his hand appeared in her vision, offering a handkerchief. She took it and wiped her eyes angrily. 

“I appreciate your concern, my dear,” he said at last. “Truly, I’m touched.” She could hear his smile in his voice. “But my life—our lives--are back home, in England, two hundred years ago, and our country is counting on our success, to finish the job, and if that requires my life, so be it. Don’t you see? I cannot abandon my duty or leave it undone.”

“I hate duty!” Maude wailed.

“It is unpleasant at times,” he said, “But if your friends were in danger, surely you would risk your life to save them.”

Maude raised her head to look at him. “Aren’t we your friends?”

Archie smiled. “I like you,” he said, brushing off her face a few strands of hair that were sticking to her tears, “All of you. And were time permitting, I would greatly enjoy getting to know you. But as it is, we are very close to what might be our only opportunity to return home, and we badly need to take it.”

Another wave of tears passed over her, though they fell silently this time. “Why’d you come out here then? You’re running out of time.”

“I could hardly leave you like this,” he said as if it were obvious. “How could I?” His tone became playful. “I’m Don Juan.”

Maude fought a smile, but Mr. Kennedy’s satisfied, “Ah-hah!” won her over and she let it go. 

“Now shall we rejoin them?”

Maude nodded and threw herself against his shoulder, squeezing him around the waist. She felt him tense for one second, then he accepted her hug with a tightening of his arms before she pulled away and started back inside.

* * *

The other kids were still arguing with Billie Jean about dragging Mr. Kennedy back. Horatio was pacing as well as he could in the cramped cottage, arms folded, and he jerked his head up when he heard their approaching footsteps.

“Good of you to join us,” he said, darting his eyes briefly at Maude. “Get over here. Miss Driscoll, the switch if you please.”

Harmony and Drew glanced at Maude, their eyes lingering briefly at the sight of her red and swollen face.

“Okay?” Drew asked gruffly.

Maude nodded without looking at him.

Harmony had the box buzzing and humming again, and Horatio’s hands danced against his legs.

Maude silently walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring his gasp of alarm. “Bye,” she said, squeezing him once, then letting go and stepping away without looking at him again. He opened his mouth as if to reply, but abruptly closed it again, and Billie Jean followed Maude’s example, coming to hug first Horatio, then Archie, saying, “Yeah, bye.” 

Horatio cleared his throat and glanced uneasily at Archie, who was too busy returning the embrace and murmuring his own farewell to notice. Harmony paused at her station by the box, finally rolled her eyes a little, came over and gave Mr. Kennedy a side hug, then extended her hand to Horatio. He sighed a little, and took it, somewhat gingerly, but instead of shaking it, he held it for a moment and said, “Thank you, Miss Driscoll, for your help. You’ve been…” he paused, looking for the right word, “You have been a great help.”

“I really have,” she said with a wry smile, her voice catching a little. 

Horatio actually chuckled. “I won’t forget you.”

“Aw great, Harmony wins again,” Drew said, his own voice a little husky.

Horatio released Harmony’s hand and turned to face Drew, his back stiff and his hands clasped behind them. “And you, sir,” he said, with assumed gravity, “I am honored to have had the opportunity of improving your young mind. I hope you will remember my advice and--”

“Shut up and leave!” Drew replied, “Gosh.” But after they all snickered, his smile faded and he said, “Thanks, though. I’m gonna—I mean, we’ll all miss you.”

Horatio nodded, his mouth tight, glanced at Archie, and after clearing his throat again, said, “Well, it’s warm enough now, I should think. Miss Driscoll?”

Maude jerked her head in a panicked glance at Archie, who smiled at her. She did her best to smile back, though it faded almost immediately.

Harmony took her place by the side of the box. She hesitated for just one second before flipping the switch. The flash was so strong, everybody covered their eyes, and Billie Jean shrieked. The charging rod kept delivering its charge until Harmony flipped the switch the other way.

When they looked up, the officers were gone. The kids were all silent, frozen in their places.

“So,” Billie Jean finally murmured, “Did they get there? Did they get back to the Renown?”

Nobody answered for a few seconds.

“We can’t know that,” Harmony said at last, though it hadn’t occurred to her before; she thought for some reason that they would just know if the officers ended up where they were supposed to.

“Well,” Drew said. His voice broke and he cleared his throat with more force than necessary, and said louder, “Well, there’s that. Let’s go back in.”

Nobody moved. 

“Come on, guys! Let’s see if Billie Jean’s car is working. We have to get home, too, you know.”

“What if they didn’t get back to the Renown?” Billie Jean asked quietly. “What if they actually went forward, into the future?”

“Not our problem anymore,” Harmony said, pulling the charging rod back into the box. “I guess we don’t need this anymore,” she said, tapping the side of the box.

“Well, don’t throw it out,” Drew said. “It’s a good machine. I mean, it clearly works.” He walked up to the side, glancing at the wires.

“So you’re planning to go time hopping now?” Harmony shook her head at him and turned her attention to Maude. “You okay?”

“If they went in the future,” Maude said slowly, “Maybe we’ll see them again.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Harmony said crisply, “But I sure hope not. We don’t want to have to deal with this problem again.”

“I’ll bet they went back,” Drew said, still glancing over the box, turning it around.

“Well, you’re right, it’s time we went back,” Harmony said. “Come on, Drew. You want to take the machine, that’s your call. Let’s check on the car.”

“It’s a good machine,” Drew repeated, pulling the charging rod down and looking over the side again. Maude came to stand beside him, looking down at the battered little box over his shoulder.

“Sorry I pushed you,” she finally said. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“Darn right it wasn’t,” he said, but softening his tone continued, “I get it. You’ll be okay. They’ll be okay.” He pushed the charging rod up and down.

“Don’t!” Billie Jean shrieked.

"Yeah, don't," Maude said softly, almost dreamily, and Drew looked at her. "Not yet."

Drew's eyebrows gathered together, then he let go of the rod, saying, "Okay, crazy. Hands off. Let's go."

They went inside together.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of days later, Harmony was tossing out her paper plate from lunch when she heard a flutter behind her like someone flipping through several pages. When she turned around, a fragment of thick, textured paper lay on the table. Written in slender, sprawling cursive, the note said, “My dear Miss Driscoll, I cannot be sure this letter will ever reach you, but in the event that it does, please know that your efforts have succeeded. We are returned to the Renown. I thank you again for your help. Horatio”

Harmony snickered. “You old sap.”


End file.
